Rediscovering
by Sukki18
Summary: Jissai, the renown prankster of Iwagakure, is taken by the Akatsuki. To get revenge on a certain blonde that has caused her much trouble in the past, she decides to annoy the whole organization. While on her suicide mission, Jissai's old feelings for her former teammate threaten to make a reappearance... AUish DeiOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, if I did, do you think my two favorite characters (Itachi and Deidara) would die!?

Okay, since the first version was a complete dud, I'm going ahead and rewriting this sucker, making it more of a humor fic than anything... By the way, Angel and her gang belong to Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy.

_Step one: Plan_

_Step two: Execute plan_

_Step three: Laugh my butt off!_

I tapped the pencil against my lip, something seemed to be missing. Putting aside my prank notebook (yes I had a prank notebook); I shuffled through a thick stack of papers until I found what I was looking for. I skimmed through the long list until I found the perfect one, smirking I retrieved my notebook and started scribbling.

My name is Rekishi Jissai, and my mission, should I chose to accept it, is to annoy the Akatsuki to the point of no return. It is a suicide mission, I know, but I can't help it. I've always been a prankster, from the time I could walk, literally. Now that I'm technically part of the Akatsuki (I do the paper work and save Kakuzu the trouble) I have more time on my hands than anyone else, including Itachi's girlfriend, Angel, who isn't a member period. She's just there because Itachi won't let her go.

I was originally Deidara's teammate back when we were genin, but after he disappeared (I later learned it was because he joined the Akatsuki) everything just fell apart. You see, our sensei thought Deidara was the only one talented enough for his attention and after the Blonde Head Wonder went Missing in Action, that piece of shit dropped us like a hot tin plate. Kuu, my other teammate and best friend, and I tried our best to be a two man team, but it was too much for two untrained and neglected Chunnin. He was killed in an attack and thus only I was left, or so I thought.

It was sometime after that when I accidentally stumbled upon Hidan in the middle of a ritual. Using the excuse that I had seen too much, Hidan and Kakuzu brought me back. That was when I realized that my other teammate was still alive. The encounter went along the lines of:

_"You bastard! I thought you died!" I screamed, surging against the bars that held me. Deidara, grown now and, I couldn't help but notice, VERY hot, looked indifferent, "So?" I growled, "I was your freaking teammate! Kuu died because of you! Ohhhhh, if I ever get out of here, you'll regret ever leaving!"_

Deidara didn't seem to take me serious, none of them did, since I was let out in a few days and given the task of paperwork. Their mistake. Not only was I going to extract revenge on Deidara, I was going to annoy all the Akatsuki for taking him and corrupting him in the first place. Chuckling evilly at my plan I wrote down a few more ideas when I suddenly remembered the step I was missing.

_Step four: RUN IF I WANT TO LIVE!_

^o^

So what do you think? Should I continue? Or give up all hopes on this idea? Sorry if it's short, the good stuff comes later!

Flame friendly! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. For the last time NOOOOO!

Whatever...

vvv

Something behind me clicked and I had enough time to hide my plans and pull out some real paperwork before whoever was at the door came in. Since they couldn't, and didn't, trust me, the Akatsuki put me in a room during the day full of paper work and locked me in. At night I was put in my cell to sleep and left with a guard, usually Deidara just to annoy me, who always fell asleep around midnight, no matter. "Are you almost finished, un?" Deidara asked boredly form the doorway.

I smirked, now was the time to put my plan into action, "I don't know, Barbie, why don't you come and check over my work. I'm not sure if I still get how the Akatsuki wants things filed." I said it casually, but I could hear Deidara's little tantrum. When he stalked over to me, his face red with anger or embarressment, I made sure my face was blank. He spared a brief glance at the paper on the table in front of me, before getting in my face and growling, "Don't call me that, yeah." I smiled innocently, "Don't call you what, Barbie?" Deidara snarled, "THAT!" I acted confused, "That what? You'll have to specify, Barbie."

He slapped me hard across the face, making me bite the inside of my cheek. I glared and spat, "You've changed, Deidara." He didn't seem to mind. Instead he pulled me to my feet, not too gently either, and dragged me outside, "Well, people have to if they want to survive, un." I tried unseccessfully to jerk my arm out of his grip. "Yeah, well I remember a time when you actually cared whether I was hurt or not... Would you let go already?! I'm not going to run away!" I snapped when his grip tightened to the point on bruising. Deidara yanked me around so that we were facing each other, "Forget those days, Jissai. They're gone, and nothing is going to bring them back, hm."

I narrowed my black eyes at him, "You're the one that made them go away. Now... Let. GO!" I yelled and stomped on his foot for good measure. Deidara rolled his silver blue eyes at my childish attempts and pulled me along behind him, still not releasing me. I growled and cursed him under my breath. Kisame passed us chuckling, "You have a little fire ball, Deidara." I scowled and snapped, "Shut up, Fishbreath!" Deidara sighed irritatedly and turned to me again, "Would you stop with the stupid names, un?" I sneered, "Why Barbie? Don't you like yours? Or would you rather me call you 'girlie'?" The blonde's eye twitched and Kisame burst out laughing behind us. Deidara started walking again abruptly, causing me to stumble. I could here him muttering under his breath, something about infuriating girls and their annoying traits.

^o^

Blah, I don't care. For once I'm not setting a minimum on the chapters. I'm only writing this for fun and when I have writer's block on my other stories, so you may not hear from me for a while!

Flame friendly :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Give me a 'N'! Give me a 'O'! What's that spell? NO! I don't own Naruto!

Thanks to my wonderful friends: Freedom its2l8 and Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy (Angel belongs to her) for their reviews. That makes me so happy, since this story felt unloved!

vvv

_"Tweet, tweet" _A small red bird sang out, landing on a branch close to a strange looking mountain. His bright round eyes spied a bug inching across the bark and he nabbed it before one of his brethren could beat him to it. Swallowing his meal he stretched out his wings and began to clean his feathers.

_**BOOOOOOOOM! **_A loud explosion caused the earth to shake and the bird jumped, startled, his little heart pumping even faster than it was before. His bright red head jerked as his eyes took in the world from his view in the tree, no predators, he was safe. Just as he began to relax, a voice rose from the mountain roaring, _"JISSAIIIII!" _The bird flew away, that sounded like a predator.

vvv

I ran through the halls. I was dead now, but all I could see was Deidara covered in flour and bits of clay, and couldn't help but laugh. Mixing flour with his clay was an old prank that Kuu and I used to pull on Deidara ever since we were kids. I was surprised it still worked, but then he hadn't been our teammate in a long time.

I cut a tight corner and ran right into someone, plowing them over, then falling myself. I flipped myself over and climbed to my feet, prepared for the worst. Teasing Deidara was one thing, running someone down was something completely different. A blue haired woman wearing a tailored Akatsuki cloak watched me, but made no move to attack. I had seen her around, I knew she didn't associate with the rest of the Akatsuki, just like the Leader didn't. She glanced back the way I had come, we could both hear Deidara shouting my name and promising a painful and slow death, then back at me, "It's suicide to tease an Akatsuki, especially someone as hot tempered as Deidara."

Shrugging I said, "I tricked him when I was younger and I'm still alive, he's just as childish then as he is now, if not more." I couldn't help but add with a grin. The blue haired woman actually laughed, "You're brave I'll give you that." I bowed exaggeratedly to her, "You honor me." She chuckled again, "I'll have to make sure you stay alive, you're too entertaining." I smiled, "Then I shall try to make things fun around here, so you don't lose interest and let me die."

"Jissai, you're dead, un! When I find you..." I saluted the woman in front of me, "Well, gotta run." I spun around and took off again, not waiting to see if the woman would really stop Deidara or not. I made it back to my room, I had been given one last night... beside Deidara's. and leaned against the locked door. When I was sure that the pounding was only my heart and not someone at the door I drew out my small prank notebook and flipped it open.

_Destroy Deidara's clay. Check!_

I grinned evilly at tomorrow's plan. Now that the blue haired woman was on my side, I was sure I could get away with it without endangering myself. That is if I could escape before he started after me.

_Steal Kazuku's money._

^o^

As you can tell the next chapter is going to be good! I'm actually trying to keep these chapter's short on purpose. That way I won't run into writer's block (hopefully)

Flame friendly (really, how many people are practically begging you to flame them?)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?! No! N. O.

Blug-de-blurg! Random word!

vvv

"Jissai!" A voice echoed through the Akatsuki lair and everyone who heard it groaned. That name was a curse to the Akatsuki, it only meant trouble.

vvv

I burst into the main room where most of Akatsuki relaxed when not on missions. I was lucky enough that all but the Leader (I had to learn his name!) were in attendance. I just loved an audience. Unfortunately Kazuku caught up to me then and flung me into a wall. I pressed my back against the wall, holding my hands behind me back as the old man leaned over me, "Hand. It. Over." He growled. I just grinned while the Akatsuki exchanged looks. Kisame and Hidan started betting how long I would last before Kazuku stole me heart (Ugh).

I smiled innocently up at him, "Hand what over, Scrooge?" The Akatsuki member gripped my neck, but I kept my smile plastered on even though I was starting to panic. "You know what." I shook my head, something extremely difficult when someone's being choked to death, "Sorry Scrooge, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kazuku threw me back against the wall, "Stop calling me that." I feigned a confused expression, "What? Scrooge?" I could see Deidara roll his eyes. "Yes." The old man hissed. I smiled at him, "Then stop answering to it." Kazuku stuck me across the face and I went down, still managing to keep my hands out of his reach.

"Hand over the money and I won't kill you." He growled, towering over me. Hidan laughed, "Shit, I should have f***ing known it was about money." He commented, but everyone was too mesmerized by the drama unfolding before them to care. I fluttered my eyelashes at him, "I'll sale it back to you... for 200 yen." Kazuku stared at me then roared, "YOU ONLY STOLE A 100!" I pouted and asked, "So?" Now the whole Akatsuki was laughing, or at least the ones that knew _how to_ laugh. That's when Kazuku tried to force me to hand it over. And that's when I kicked him hard between the legs and took off once again when he was down for the count, money still in my hand as I called over my shoulder, "See ya, Scrooge!"

vvv

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I shouted, "I'm counting my money! Go away!" There was a pause in which I thought the person had gone away, but then the door exploded and in walked none other than my favorite person in the world. Groaning I flopped down on the bed, "If you're here to lecture me, just leave." Deidara crossed his arms, "No, un. I'm here to escort you to the Leader's office, so you can explain to _him _what the hell you're doing, yeah." "Hmmm..." I pretended to ponder in, tapping my chin with a finger, "Let's not and say we did."

Deidara snarled and, once again, grabbed my arm and dragged me to wherever he needed me. I sighed, "Is this going to be a habit of yours?" I asked him, only to earn a glare. He dragged me what felt like half way across the hideout before opening a non-descriptant door that lead into a dark shadowy room. He shoved me to the center of the room and took his seat by the red haired puppet master named Sasori. A shadowy figure sat at the front of the room I assumed he was the Leader, "So you're Jissai..." He started. I smiled, "Yes, O Dark One." I could feel the surprise radiating from the other Akatsuki members, but it didn't seem to affect the Leader.

"You seem to enjoy pranking my organization." He said without emotion. I kept my grin in place and began to rock back on my heels, as if I didn't have a care in the world, "Yes, O Dark One." His pale right hand, the only thing visible to me, twitched and I mentally cheered at the accomplishment. "I see you have given us all ridiculous nicknames, you've destroyed Deidara's clay supply and stole money from Kazuku. What have you to say for yourself?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That was the question I was asked the most. My smile took an evil turn, "Wellllll, you see... I don't care. That's what I got to say for myself, O Dark One."

The Leader took a deep breath, probably to stop from killing me then and there, before saying, "Just stop it, you're dismissed." I bowed respectively and murmured "Thank you..." I turned away and walked to the door, I could feel the stares of the Akatsuki on me. I could tell they were wondering if I was going to annoy the Leader any more. Just as I touched the door I paused as if forgetting to say something, "...O Dark One." Then I ran out before he could do anything.

^o^

So this chapter is actually longer than usual. Oh well!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. No! NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo NoNoNo! No means No means No! (To S-NFB: If you don't get the joke, I'm going to smack you when I see you next lol)

vvv

It was three weeks after the wonderful meeting with Fabulous Leader, and somehow I was still alive; mostly because either the blue haired woman (I learned her name was Konan) or Angel, Itachi's girlfriend who I finally met, were always bailing me out of sticky situations. I pulled out my prank to do list.

_Destroy Deidara's Clay. Check!_

_Steal Kazuku's Money. Check!_

_Annoy the Leader. Check!_

_Buy Kisame a fish and claim it's his second cousin. Check!_

_Set fire to Sasori's puppets. *in the future, make sure the fire protection seal is gone!* Check!_

_Tease Tobi. Double Check!_

_Read Hidan's "Diary"._

I smiled evilly at my next project. This was going to be fun! I reached under the desk that the Akatsuki forced me to work at during the day, and pulled out a pink cloth covered princessy diary. Inside were entries in Hidan's hand writing. I stood and left the room, having to pick the locks just to get out. I walked down the halls to the main room, where I was sure most of the Akatsuki, at least the ones who had facial expressions, would be. I peeked inside, and I was right, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Angel and Hidan all relaxed around the room as if nothing was going to happen. I opened the diary to the entry I really wanted and walked in the main room like I belonged, my head down as if I was reading.

There was a moment of silence before Deidara growled, "Jissai... what are you doing out here, un?" I looked up, my expression one of startlement as if I didn't know they were there. "It's stuffy in that room." Sasori grumbled under his breath, "Exactly." I spared him a brief look of irritation, he had been acting sulky ever since I succeeded in burning all his puppets. Kisame, one of the only members who was amused by my antics (when they weren't focused on him, that is) grinned in a shark-like manner, "Writing in your diary?"

I acted nonchalant as I said, "Nope, I'm reading Hidan's, I found it in the hall." All eyes turned to the surprised and confused Jashinist, "What the f***?" I gave him a grin that told him I was up to no good. Looking down at the book I read loud enough that everyone could hear me, "Dear Diary, All I ever wanted was a cute wittle bunny wunny and to skip through a field of beautiful flowers. Love, Princess Hidan."

Complete silence.

Surprisingly Deidara was the first to react. He twitched, trying to hold back laughter, and bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. Kisame let out a strangled snort, his face turning a tinge of purple. Even Sasori's expressionless face quirked before settling back down. Angel, who had yet to say anything, slapped a hand over her mouth as she gave me a wide eyed 'I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that' look; she didn't even bother trying to smother her giggle. Hidan's face turned a unhealthy shade of red, I swear even his white hair turned pinkish, before he lept up and pointed an accusing finger at me, "THAT'S NOT F***ING TRUE, YOU BITCH!"

I smiled sweetly, not fazed at all that I was about to become his next sacrifice, "You haven't denied the fact that the diary isn't even yours, so it must be true." Deidara and Kisame gave up trying not to laugh, joining Angel in her mirth. I had thought it was impossible for Hidan to turn even redder, but he did. I vaguely wondered if all his blood had gone to his head, "That's it, bitch. You're f***ing dead!" He reached behind him for his scythe and I threw the book in his face before running down the hall screaming at the top of my lungs, "RAPE!"

vvv

After Hidan had taken off after Jissai, Sasori picked up the abandoned book. Thumbing through the pages, he commented, "These are all in Hidan's hand writing. Could she have been right?" Deidara sighed, his sides hurting from laughing, "No. Jissai is a master forger, the best in Iwagakure." He couldn't help but feel an ounce of pride for his former teammate. She had guts, he'd give her that. Angel commented, "Why do I have a feeling that things are going to be interesting around here?"

^o^

I do believe this one is my favorite chapter so far. I have no love for Hidan at all, so I had to make his torture EXTRA special.

Flame Friendly! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I freakin' don't own Naruto!

Hippie-yo! Random!

vvv

I panted, keeping my back against my door. I had done it now, Itachi was going to kill me, or trap me in Tsukuyomi to torture me a little first. I had thought that the Uchiha wouldn't be so bothered by it; he was so expressionless, I just didn't expect it. And from the faces of everyone else, they didn't either. He scared me more than Zetsu did yesterday when he threatened to eat me alive if I bothered him anymore (I crossed Zetsu off the annoying list because of it). All I did was say he missed a spot when he killed his clan!

After an hour, I began to relax, I guess Angel calmed him down. I was sure to hear about it now from the Leader. When no one still didn't appear at my door, ready to kill me, I slowly straightened and walked over to my bed. Just as I sat down someone barged in, I shrieked, thinking it was Itachi coming to murder me, and vaulted to the other side of the bed. "If you're going to annoy us, the least you could do was lock the door." Deidara drawled boredly, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

I popped my head up and glared at him, "And who destroyed my lock?" I retorted. Deidara smirked, "Leader-sama wants you." He said before leaving me to find the room on my own. I swung back up on my bed and rubbed my chin in throught; to go and annoy him, or don't go and annoy him? To answer my dilema I pulled out my prank notebook and the list of possible pranks. I skimmed the list of things that annoyed the Leader for an idea. I stopped at the sixth one and smirked as I tapped my nail against it. Pure evil.

I skipped to the meeting room and smiled at everyone when I entered, as if all of them weren't thinking of ways to kill me. The Leader didn't even speak, I wondered if it was because he knew what I would do. I smiled brightly, "My sir, you look particularly menacing today." I could feel his glare on me and instictivly I shivered, I didn't even bother to suppress it. "You, Jissai have-" "Stop talking." I cut him off. A sharp intake of air from the other members. I just smiled. He paused before continuing, "Have disobe-" I interjected, "Didn't I just tell you to stop?" I nagged at him like a mother, fists on my hips.

A quiet snicker came from a corner of the room, I spared a glance in that direction to see Itachi giving Angel a stern look, who in turn slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stop laughing. It didn't really help, she just smothered them to short snorts. The Leader spoke again, his voice deadly, "If you interupt me again..." When I didn't say anything he continued, a bit more cautiously, "You have disobeyed my orders to-" I couldn't help but interupt him one last time before I died, "Why are you so bossy?" More snickers, and not just from Angel.

There was a moment of silent before the Leader stood and pointed at me, his pale hand coming into the light, "Get her!" He snapped. I screamed bloddy murder, making them all cringe, and took my chance to escape. All too soon I could hear them on my heels, I was dead for sure. Good-bye everyone, because I wasn't even going to live to see end of this day.

^o^

Ohhhh... the suspense! lol, hope you like it and please review, this story feels unloved...

Flame Friendly!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nopidy-no!

hurg-de-lurg! Random word!

vvv

I managed to get to my room before everyone else and threw the door shut before propping a chair under the handle, that should stall them long enough for me to set up the proper protections. I pulled out a senbon needle and a bottle of ink and knelt of the floor facing the door. Drawing a deep breath I pricked my wrist at the vein and squeezed a few drops of blood into the ink. I could hear them banging on the door, I had to hurry.

I managed to sit back down on the floor just as Kisame broke the door down. When Deidara saw the circle of ink around me, five feet in diameter, he shook his head and stood to the side. He knew what I was doing, the amusing thing was he didn't tell anyone else. Hidan, still sore from the diary incident, rushed me, scythe ready to swing. The minute the weapon touched the air above the ink circle, a dark blue bubble sprang up from it, dipping around the scythe so it wouldn't touch the red blades. Hidan pulled back confused and the ink dropped again.

I pressed my finger tips to my lips, playfully giggling and fluttering my eyelashes. Konan and Angel exchanged amused glances and joined Deidara at the wall. I knew they were here for the show, nothing more. Kisame was next with his big sword. He, stupidly, tried the same thing and got the same results. Itachi frowned and activated his Sharingan, inspecting my work. His eyes turned dark again when he realized the problem, but he didn't say anything.

Zetsu tried next, sinking down into the floor and trying to come up inside the circle. The bubble activated again and surrouned Zetsu, so that he was standing in a small island surrounded by blue. When he tried to step towards me, the circle followed him. The plant-man growled and returned to his position outside the ink circle. Kazuku tried throwing senbon needles at me. The circle drew around them in tubes, following them further into the circle and then bent back around so the needles shot at the Akatsuki. They dodged out of the way before glaring at Kakuzu and me. I bit my lower lip and smiled coyly.

Sasori did the smart thing and turned to Deidara, "Brat, you were Jissai's teammate, do you know what this is?" Deidara seemed to enjoy having his partner ask him something, but he shrugged and said, "It's called a Bubble Sheild, and part of her Kekke Genkai, un. Nothing gets in unless she premits it. The ultimate defence, yeah." I gasped, "Wow Dei-Dei, you actually remembered, I'm so proud." I exaggretedly clapped, earning a silver-blue eyed glare. Just to provoke him more, I pretended to wipe imaginary tears from my eyes and sniffed a few times.

Deidara scowled for a moment then smirked at me, "The only problem is, she's stuck there. Everything must come to her, un." I glared at him, he wasn't supposed to remember _that _much! Hell, when we were kids, he couldn't even remember the name for it! Kisame tilted his head, "So we let her starve?" Angel huffed, "Oh come on! That's a little too harsh, Jissai's not hurting anyone!" Konan added with a smirk, "Just your egos." All the Akatsuki men glared at the blue haired woman and Itachi's girlfriend, but they didn't seem bothered by it like I would be. Although, granted, they were probably used to it. Deidara spoke again, "No... but we in her room, I'm sure she keeps a prank notebook around here some where. She used to carry one, yeah."

I barked a short laugh, "You think I didn't learn the first time?" I taunted, waving the notebook in the air, I had made sure to grab it before I closed the circle. Deidara and Kuu had once managed to get ahold of it... that was an experiance I didn't want to repeat. Deidara grumbled something under his breath and pouted. Then he brightened and I knew I wouldn't like what came next. Smiling at me, he withdrew a scroll from his sleeve and dangled it just within an inch of the shield's edge. "Remember this, un?" My black eyes widened and I growled, "You. Wouldn't. Dare." I could see the Akatsuki exchanging confused looks behind Deidara. The blonde bomber smiled evilly, "Pay back time, Jissai. It's a bitch, yeah."

^o^

Mwahahahahahaha! What's Deidara got? ONLY I KNOW, so keep reading and find out!

I support the Foundation of Flames Friendly Federation! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No. Just... No.

You know, this is the fastest I've ever written a story, I'm acutally ahead of schedule, which is wierd. Now all you need to do is hope and prey I didn't just jinx myself! :DD

Heyyyy, longest chapter! Man I gotta cut back, I _want_ them to be short!

vvv

I stood and held out my hend, "Hand it over, Deidara. That's not funny." The infuriating blonde smirked at me and unrolled the scroll, "Time for a taste of you're own medicine, sweetheart, hm." He looked down at the paper and started, "1. Jissai is adnormally afraid of-" I lunged for the blonde, breaking my protective bubble and tackled him, unfortunatly I couldn't take him down. "Give that back!" I shouted. Deidara laughed cruelly and held the scroll above my head, just out of my reach.

I tired to jump up and snag it, I even tried climbing Deidara, who just pushed me away easily. When I took a swing at him, Deidara held me at arm's length, his hand covering the left side of my face. Suddenly I squealed and jumped away from him scurbbing at my cheek, 'You're freakin' hand LICKED me!" I yelled, causing everyone to laugh, even Itachi chuckled. Deidara held out his hand, it's tongue flicking in and out like a snake's, "I have no control over it, Jissy." My eye twitched, "Call me that again and you'll regret it." I hated that nickname with a burning passion.

Over Deidara's shoulder, Konan leaned closer to Angel to whisper loud enough that I could hear her from across the room, "I think it's more entertaining to see them argue then it is to watch her torture everyone with pranks." Angel whole-heartedly agreed. Deidara continued his reading, "Jissai is scared of falling leaves, un." Dead silence. Angel gave me a 'what-the-freak' look while the rest of the Akatsuki laughed, but I ignored them in favor of scorching Deidara with my glare, "Well, you're gay." I snapped. Deidara gave me a look, "I am not! I kissed you, didn't I?" I could tell the Akatsuki were _really _interested in that. My upper lip twitched, "You were drunk, it doesn't count." He smirked, he knew he had hit a sore spot, "Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart, and maybe you'll believe it, yeah."

"Stop calling me sweetheart, Barbie." I growled. Suprisingly Deidara didn't react to the nickname, instead he rolled the scroll back up and put it away. He leaned in close until our faces were only inches apart, I wanted to step away, but I just couldn't. I couldn't show that I was a coward. "Sure thing, sweetheart, once you stop messing with me, un." I crossed my arms, I would never stop. This was my revenge, and I wasn't about to let it go. A sudden idea came to me, an idea that would put all my other ideas to shame.

Quickly, before I got cold feet, I leaned up and pressed my mouth to Deidara's, I even managed to get my tongue briefly past his lips before he jerked away. The blonde stared at me as if I had grown horns, which wouldn't have surprised me, and stepped back a little red in the face. I smirked in victory, I had won the battle, if not the war. The rest of the Akatsuki were all in their own states of shock. Angel and Konan were grinning at me, while Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu looked indifferent as usual, but something about their stance told me they were shocked. Especially Sasori. Hidan and Kisame were just looking between the two of us, their mouths hanging open while Tobi tried to protect is innonsense by covering his eyehole in his mask with both hands. I fluttered my eyelashes at the still dumbfounded blonde, "Now that one counts. And for the record, I kissed you." That's when the bomber fled the room, though he managed to keep his dignity by not running out.

Hidan finally got a hold of himself and whistled, "Hey, bitch, when's my turn?" I glared at him, "When you castrate yourself with a rusty kunai. Or possible when you denounce Jashin. I'm good with either." Angel snikered at Hidan's face while Konan shooed the rest of the Akatsuki out, including the fuming Hidan. After she closed the door and pressed her back against it, Angel dared to say, "Okay, so it's obvious there's something between you two." I snorted and sat on my bed, "Maybe when we were kids and both still the good guys."

Konan joined me on the bed, "And now..." I gave both of them a look. "Now I'm too busy trying to get myself killed to worry about it. Besides, it's obvious he hates me." Angel and Konan looked at each other. Konan's eyebrows raised and Angel shrugged then nodded. The blue haired woman turned back to me, "That's not true. You would be dead if it weren't for him." I frowned at her, I wasn't sure if I would like what came next, "...What do you mean?" Angel smiled, "Pe-I mean the Leader wanted to kill you. He thought you were useless, but Deidara managed to convince him otherwise." My frown turned into a scowl, "So... Deidara is the reason why I'm something I was raised to hate?"

I could tell that wasn't the reaction they were looking for, Angel hurried to add, "Dei tried to get you out entirely actually, but P...uh... the Leader said you had seen too much. So Deidara cashed in a favor the Leader owed him. Though I don't know how he even got it in the first place... I mean, how does someone as low as-" Konan snapped, "Angel! Focus." The copper haired girl sheepishly grinned and continued, "What I mean to say is Dei called in a favor and the Leader agreed to let you live as long as you didn't sabatoge the Akatsuki." I stared horrified, "So... all that I've been doing...?" Konan gave my shoulder a playful shove, "Only harms their egos, personally I don't mind. These boys are too uptight! Don't worry, in the Leader's eyes, sabatoge means telling someone where the base is."

I stared at her, black colored eyes wide. Quickly I pulled out my prank book and flipped it open before scribbling out something. Angel watched me curiously, "What are you doing...?" She asked. I glanced up at her then back down at the black out, "Crossing out my next prank." Konan and Angel exhanged another look, before the blue haired Akatsuki member asked cautiously, "And what was it?" I grinned, "My next prank was to tell the world where the Akatsuki hideout was! I guess I'll move annoying Kisame up a day, but that will put me behind schedule for teasing Kazuku. Maybe I could switch Day Fourty with Prank Eleven and give Hidan a break instead of going ahead with-" I cut off when I noticed Angel's and Konan's expression. I looked at them curiously, my head tilted to the side, "What?"

Angel had her 'what-the-freak' face on again, "I thought your pranks were... spontanious!" I gave her a look, "When you're a master prankster like me, planning is everything." Konan laughed suddenly, "Maybe the Leader will make you his assistant when he stops trying to kill you!" I smiled sarcasitaclly, "And maybe Kazuku secretly splurges all the money when no one's looking!" I retorted, though I had a suspision...

^o^

I needed a break from the prank-and-run. Also, I needed to start developing Dei's and Jissai's 'relationship'...

Flame Friendly!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: In everyone's dreams!

scooby-dooby-doo! lol

vvv

No one came to my room at an ungodly time to drag me to the stuffy office the next day. I sat there on my bed in the same place through out the night. Konan and Angel thought I was unaffected by what they told me, I saw it in their eyes, but I had learned long ago never to show my true emotion to anyone. I was startled and oddly touched that Deidara would try so hard to keep me alive. Maybe they were right, maybe he didn't hate me.

vvv

I finally gave up waiting around ten in the morning and headed for the kitchen to eat. I paused in the doorway, watching everyone go about their morning routine. Angel tiredly leaned against her boyfriend, her eyes half closed while Itachi forced her to eat. Kisame was inhaling his food of everything meat, across from him Deidara sat sipping coffee and looking disgusted at the shark-man. Hidan was rummaging through the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

When Hidan noticed me he literally jumped three feet in the air, bashing his head on the cabnets above him. Everyone looked over that the Jashinist and then followed his gaze to me holding onto the door frame, laughing. That was better than any prank! Still giggling I sat down beside Kisame, "Well that was refreshing." I stated calmly, resting my chin on my laced fingers. Angel seemed to be the only one amused.

Kisame watched me cautiously out of the corner of his beady eye, I pretended not to notice as I playfully tried to steal Deidara's coffee from him. The blonde glared and moved the cup out of my reach. "Oh come on! I only want a drink!" Deidara narrowed his eyes at me, "I know you, Jissai. Your 'drink' is a whole cup, un." I pouted, "How about a sip?" I offered. The bomber leaned closer, a smirk playing on his lips, "Give me a kiss first, yeah." Everyone in the room, even Itachi, looked on amused. I held Deidara's gaze for a while, my nails drumming into the table, before I looked away, muttering, "Forget it."

"Awwww, don't be coy, sweetheart. You didn't seem to have trouble kissing me yesterday, hm." Deidara said slyly, I glared at him, "Only to get you out of my face." Deidara grinned mischieviously, "Yeah, it sure seemed that way, un." Kisame groaned loudly before I could respond, "Stop flirting!" I glared at the blue skinned man, "Did you even HAVE a girlfriend? Like, ever?" Itachi chuckled quietly, which surprised me. Kisame turned purplish, I guess it was his version of a blush. Before he could say anything, I slapped him hard in the face, actually making him fall back in his seat.

No one said anything. They all just stared at me, anyone who had brains would know that Kisame was the most trigger happy Akatsuki member. Hidan, Deidara and Angel stared openly at me, shock written on all their faces while Itachi looked amused. Kisame straightened in his seat, his eyes so deadly, for a moment I regreted my actions. I could see a perfect dark purple imprint of my hand appearing on his left cheek. Instead of giving into my fear I shrugged, "Mosquito." I said casually. He didn't seem to like the joke, "I suggest you run now." He growled.

^o^

*snicker* I don't know why I'm laughing... I just find this chapter extremely funny!

Flame Friendly!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No...

Klsadhfkadhgkasjdflasdj! Try pronouncing THAT!

vvv

"OW! What was that for!? I wasn't doing anything!" I shouted, rubbing my head. Deidara glared and prepared to throw the next thing, "Then stop with the damn song you demon, un!" He hissed, chunking the thing at me, "AH! Deidara cut it out! You're going to kill me, you stupid Barbie!" I cried, putting my arm up to shield myself from the bombardment. Tobi cowered behind me, whimpering, "Jissai, Tobi scared. Tobi a good boy..." I pushed him farther away, "Shut up Tobi and get out of my way!" I shouted before standing and throwing two boxes of noodles back at the blonde bomber.

I saw Angel come in the room and halt at the sight of us. She turned to Konan and asked, "Now how did this happen?" The girl asked. Konan shook her blue head, "Jissai was trying to teach Tobi the song that never ended... Deidara doesn't seem to like it." Angel groaned and rubbed her temples, "I'm just glad I arrived when I did. Or I might throw something at her myself." Konan laughed, "Then you'll be put on the prank list. Do you really want that?"

_WUMP! _Something hit me directly in the face, knocking me to the ground. I groaned and covered my nose with both hands. That freaking hurt! I sat up and pulled my hands away to see blood coating my fingers. I glared at Deidara, he gave me a nosebleed! This means war.

Deidara, sensing his coming doom stared at me, eyes wide, "Jissai..." He started, his hands held up in surrender. I short to my feet, roaring, "DEIDARA!" The blonde had the smart notion to run. He spun around and sped off, his Akatsuki cloak fluttering around him. I took off after him, hands out to grab him, fingers bent into claws, "Deidara! Get back here so I can strangle you!" I yelled.

vvv

All the Akatsuki had witnessed everything. They looked at each other amused as the two former Iwa nins ran off. Sasori muttered, "Maybe one of them will actually kill each other..." Kisame snorted, "I prefer Jissai. I can tolerate Deidara somewhat." His face was still sore from yesterday morning when Jissai slapped him. Though both Angel and Itachi assured him that the handprint had faded away, Kisame was sure that his cheek was bruised. He almost felt sorry for the bomber, he knew how fast Jissai was, she had gotten away from him without breaking a sweat. She was definatly going to catch Deidara.

Angel laughed, "Oh suck it up Kisame. It was just a slap. Imagine what Deidara is going though." Just then the whole room shook as the ceiling cracked and pieces fell. Kazuku and Sasori sighed, they had better go and see if Deidara was alright, he had a mission tomorrow. Minutes after the two healers left Jissai came back humming. The Akatsuki watched her cautiously as she bent to pick up the mess she and Deidara made, they knew that whatever she did to Deidara, it wasn't good.

^o^

Random yes, but I just couldn't help it. A good idea that I'm not passing up!

Flame Friendly! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't EVEN think about it.

Glub glub! Hahahahahahaha!

Fluffle-ish moment! Yay! :]

vvv

I paused in the hallway, looking both ways to see if anyone was watching before silently slipping into the room. Steady breathing filled the dark room, deep and healthy. I smiled, that was a good sign. Maybe I could do what I came here to do and leave without anyone finding out. I scurried over the bed and knelt beside it, placing the bowl on the floor beside me. Dipping a rag into the liquid, I squeezed the rag, letting the liquid trickle back into the bowl, it's sound oddly soothing.

Taking a deep breath I gently applied it to Deidara's chest. He shifted in his sleep then his breath caught as is he had woken up. I flinched away, afraid that I had wakened him. Soon deep breathing penatrated the air again. I exhaled my pent up breath, that was close. I gently dabbed the wet cloth against his bare chest, careful not to wake him.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked groggily. I yelped in surprise then slapped a hand over my face. Taking a steadying breath I whispered calmly, "Cleaning your wounds. Shut up and go back to sleep." Being the stubborn blonde that he was, Deidara didn't obey me, "Why?" I glared at him, for what good it did me, it was too dark, "Because I can. Now are you going to be quiet or do you want me to leave?" He was silent for a while, so much that I thought he was actually doing what I said. All too soon, Deidara said, "Tell me, Jissai, hm."

I rolled my eyes, "I want to, that's all." I knew he was about to say something else so I added, "Just like old times, right?" Deidara seemed to mull this over, "What do you want Jissai, un?" He asked flatly. I looked away, how well he knew me. I closed my eyes, trying to keep back the tears that suddenly threatened to spill over, "...Nothing..." I lied, but Deidara wasn't buying it. He sat up, holding his side where the Kazekage managed to land a vicious blow before Deidara knocked him out, "You're lying, yeah." This was a bad idea, I should never have come.

Instead of answering I wiped the dried blood from the stiches that marched along his arm. As I turned to rewet the cloth, he grabbed my hand, stopping me, "What. Do. You. Want? You never do anything without a favor in return, hm." I jerked my hand out of his grip, "You think that? How many times have I healed you when we were genin and chuunin without anyone telling me to do so? And how many times have I forced you to do something because I healed you? I'm not as heartless as you think I am, Deidara." I could feel his glare on me, "Tell me, un." He growled.

A sob escaped my throat, "I want to go home!" Deidara was silent. I continued, "I miss my family, I miss being free, I miss Kuu, I miss everything! Even our old sensei!" Deidara sighed and I felt his hand on my arm. He tugged me towards him so my head pillowed on his shoulder, "I know Jissai, un. I know." Deidara said softly, running his fingers through my hair gently, and for a second our current situation disappeared and we were back as kids, comforting each other when things didn't go as planned. I sniffed a few more times before sighing and closing my eyes. I would go back to the annoying Jissai tomorrow.

^o^

It turned out more depressing then it was supposed to. Oh well, it's still a little fluffy and more relationship building!

Flame Friendly! X3


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: == the minute you see that you should know what comes after, so I shouldn't have to say it!

Hurglabulur!

vvv

I peaked around the corner, it had been two weeks since my mental breakdown in Deidara's room. I had done a few minor pranks, but none worthy enough for someone to try and kill me. I slipped into the main room, acting as casual as I could. The Akatsuki in the room all rolled their eyes, making me smile. It was so wonderful to know I was getting on their nerves.

Sitting down beside Sasori, (A.N. Yes I know he's supposed to be dead, but then you will miss out on all the pranks Jissai has for him!) I asked, "Do you like potatoes?" "No." He responded deadpanned. I grinned, "Are you wearing socks?" "No." "What's your favorite color?" "No." "Is your favorite word 'no'?" "No." "Then what's your favorite word?" "No." "YOU LIE!" "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Do you believe in skittle-flavored unicorns?" "Jissai, stop bothering people, un!" I shot a glare at the blonde bomber, "No." Kisame facepalmed while Hidan threw his head back and groaned.

I stood and nagged, "Now you two, it's bad for your aura to act so negatively, just look at Itachi-san and Leader-sama. Do you want to end up like them?" Hidan glared, "Shut the f*** up before I kill you, bitch." I gasped and pretened to be shocked, "Hidan, what would you're mother say?" The Jashinist gripped his scyth, he never went anywhere without it these days, just in case he had the oppertunity to kill me.

Just then Angel walked in, eating a chocolate bar. She stopped when she saw the four guys glaring at me. I smiled at her, "Hey Angel! Can I have some chocolate?" Deidara jolted and shouted, "No! Don't give her any!" Everyone turned to stare at him. I just pouted, maybe I should have asked her when Deidara wasn't around. Sasori narrowed his eyes at his partner, "Why not, brat?" I placed my hands on my hips and snapped, "Yeah, Barbie, why ever not?"

Deidara just shook his head, "Trust me, un. Don't give Jissai any chocolate, _ever_." I scowled at him, "Oh you're just trying to keep the chocolate to yourself. Admit it!" Deidara glared at me, both of us knew what happened when I had chocolate. I grinned, suddenly realizing how I could annoy the Akatsuki some more. I skipped away to my room, I had planning to do.

^o^

Hmmmmm... what happens when Jissai has chocolate? Hey this is acutally my shortest chapter! C:

Flame Friendly!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Naruto. I also am a Martian here to take the earth's supply of chocolate!

Ahhhhh, chocolate... By the way, I'm writing this chapter in third POV for reasons you will understand...

vvv

A sudden scream tore through the still air, making everyone jump. Kisame tilted his head, "I thought Jissai didn't have any pranks planned today." Hidan rolled his eyes, "That bitch probably just wants you to think that. Shit, who's not here?" The Akatsuki glanced around the room, everyone but Tobi and the Leader were lounging around the room. Angel pursed her lips, "There's no way Tobi would make Jissai scream. And she doesn't know where Pein's office is, so..."

Deidara groaned, he knew what the problem was. It would be only minutes before everyone else realized too. Tobi ran in just then, shaking with fright. "Hide Tobi, sempai! Tobi scared of Jissai!" The child-like member whined and tried to hide behind Deidara, who roughly pushed him away. Turning to the rest of the Akatsuki the blonde snapped, "Alright, who gave her chocolate, un?"

Before anyone could answer, crazed laughter sounded from the hallway and Tobi whimpered. Jissai rushed in, her black eyes wide and a phycotic smile was pasted on her face. Her gaze twitched bewteen all the Akatsuki members until she spotted Tobi, "Tobbbiiiiiiii! You didn't count to ten!" She tried to tackled the poor guy, but Deidara actually defended him and shoved her away, "Jissai, you need to calm down, yeah." The green haired girl giggled and bounced up and down in place, "But DeiDei-Kun... I am calm." The blonde bomber rolled his eyes and tried to push her towards the doorway, but she invaded him and tackle hugged Hidan to the ground.

"What the f***?! Holy Jashin, get the bitch the f*** off of me!" The Jashinist shouted, struggling to push the girl off him, but her death grip proved difficult. Deidara groaned and reached down to drag Jissai off the albino man, "Jissai, stop-" Before he could start she twisted away from him agian and poked Sasori with rapid fire, laughing like a maniac. When he didn't respond she pouted, "You're supposed to be ticklish! That's not fair! Why is no one here ticklish!? Hidan, will you pray for Itachi's soul? I don't think he's going to the good place when he dies. Hey Kisame, I want to meet you're mother, can we go to the aquarium and meet her? Please?!"

Deidara sighed irritatedly, he was going to kill the person that gave her chocolate. Before she could say another word, he threw her over his shoulder and stalked out. She squealed in his ear, "Yay! I can fly! Weeeeeeeeeeee! Faster DeiDei-Kun!" The blonde closed his eyes to keep from losing his temper, she was worse than usual. He managed to drag her to her room without anymore problems and unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. Jissai whined when he turned to leave, "No, stay with me! I'm a fish! Glub glub glub, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Akatsuki member sighed and sat down on her bed, pulling out a small ball of clay to play with while he waited for her to pass out. When Jissai was high on chocolate, it was better to just do what she asked... not that he minded.

^o^

So, did you like the high Jissai? I told you bad things happen when she has chocolate! But hey, there's a small hidden bit of fluffy somewhere in there, if you read hard enough!

Flame Friendly!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own, so stop asking me!

vvv

"Jissai-chan?" Tobi squeaked from behind me, I turned around. Ever since my chocolate hype a few weeks ago, Tobi had been very scared around me. I didn't remember what exactly I did, I usually never remembered anything. I sighed, "Yes Tobi?" The masked Akatsuki member hesinated, but asked, "Where do babies come from?" I stared that him, my left eye twitching. After a while, I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed. "Erm…why do you want to know that?" "Tobi is just wondering." He said.

I smiled, this was the perfect oppertunity for a prank. "I don't think I should…" I started, making him want to know even more. Tobi started yelling "TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, that was annoying. I was starting to see why no one liked him. I took in a deep breath and said "All babies come from…Hidan's ass. He lays eggs, like a chicken and then gives them to the rightful parents. That's why he's immortal. He has to make babies for everyone around the world for the rest of eternity." Tobi looked up at me in shock. He was, for the first time ever, speechless. I couldn't help but grin as I walked away, all in a successful days work.

vvv

I was lounging in the main room with some of the other Akatsuki members. I was curled up in the big comfy chair, my knees pulled up to my chest with my prank book resting against my legs. I was tapping my pen against my lip, trying to think of tomorrow's prank. I had planned to annoy Hidan, but since the prank with Tobi was currently in place, I couldn't. It was part of my unwritten rule: Never prank someone two days in a row. I hadn't pranked Deidara in a while, but I really couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe because I knew he would retaliate with that stupid scroll he carried, or maybe because I was falling for him... again.

Groaning I shut my prank book and slipped in under me so no one could steal it, I didn't want to think about that. Then I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was Tobi shouted, "Hidan! Tobi want a brother!" I opened my eyes to see the hyper Akatsuki hugging a very started Hidan. "What the f***?! Get off me, bastard!" Everyone else laughed, or just looked on amused, depending on their ethic code. When Hidan finally got Tobi off him, he shouted, "What the f*** are you thinking?!" Tobi tried to hug him again, but Hidan held him at arms length. Tobi started to jump up and down, "HIDAN! I WANTS A BABY BROTHER! MAKE ME A BABY BROTHER!"

Hidan was starting to look horrified, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" "Jissai-chan said you make babies!" yelled Tobi. Everyone turned towards me. I held up my hands, "Well, he asked me where babies came from. What was I supposed to do? Tell him the Facts of Life?" Everyone seemed to agree with me for once. Only Hidan didn't think my plan was the best, "Why the f*** did you tell him it was ME?!" I rolled my eyes, "Really, Hidan. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Besides, you're immortal, aren't you? It's the perfect excuse." Itachi raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know that?"

Time to play innocent. I giggled, "Oops, did I say that?" I stood and grabbed my prank book, "Now if you will excuse me, I have pranks to plan." I gave them all an evil look before skipping out of the room. I smiled as I left, I enjoyed seeing their worried faces at my comment. My mission was going as planned.

^o^

A little... flimsy, but oh well. It's still a chapter, right?

Flame Friendly!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do I even have to?

Menna! :D ...I have no idea why so don't ask...

vvv

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_BONG!_ I slammed the two pots in my hands together hard enough that they vibrated in my palms._ BONG! BONG! CRASH! BANG! BAM! BONG! BANG! BAM BAM BAM! BANG! BONNNNNNG! CRASH! _I drew my arms apart for another round, but one of the bedroom doors were flung open, "JISSAI! What the hell are you doing!?" Angel shouted, her eyes squinting at me in the harsh light. Itachi appeared behing her, his Sharingan activated as he glared at me. I just grinned and crashed the two pots together again as my answer, _BANG!_

More Akatsuki members came down the hall, all still half asleep and angry. I bit my lower lip as I smiled, maybe they would actually succeed in killing me this time. I took a deep breath and readied to bang the pots back together again when someone appeared behind me and snatched them from my hands. I turned to see a very pissed Deidara glaring down at me, I tried not to stare at his shirtless chest, "Go back to bed, un." He growled. I pouted and stepped over the pile of pots and pans before heading back to my room like a bad puppy. Deidara followed me to make sure I went back to my room.

vvv

Angel crossed her arms and shut the door to her and Itachi's room, "That..." She couldn't think of a word to discribe Jissai. No one dared mess with Angel's sleep! It was like trying to destroy Hidan's alter to Jashin! Itachi silently led her back to their bed, "Just go back to sleep." Angel huffed as she layed down, arms crossed, "How do I know if she'll do it again?" Itachi shrugged, "Deidara will make sure she won't." Angel shot up, a sudden grin on her face, "You know, you're right! She does seem to do what he tells her to do now. And she's not always yelling at him either!" Angel squealed, "She's starting to love him!" Itachi shook his head and he turned onto his side, his back facing her, sometimes his girlfriend was hard to understand.

"Noooooo, Itachi! Keep me warm!" She whined playfully, snuggling up to him. Itachi sighed, and sometimes she was just as annoying as Jissai... (A.N. Sorry S-NFB, but I couldn't help it! DON'T KILL ME! XD)

vvv

"Of all the... Jissai, you're got to stop this, NOW, un!" Deidara shouted as he paced in front of me. I crossed my arms and looked mullishly away. I hated being lectured. "What? No one has a big mission tomorrow, you can all sleep in." I tried, but Deidara wasn't listening to me, "You don't understand, do you?" He growled as he faced me, "These people are dangerous, and you're pranks are not helping matters, hm!" I muttered something under my breath, so low that he couldn't hear me. He leaned closer, "What was that, yeah?" I glared at him, "That's the point!"

Deidara jerked away, surprise evident in his silver-blue eyes. I looked down at my hands, "I don't want to be here, and since it's obvious that I can't just leave, there's only one option." Deidara caught my meaning, "You're purposfully trying to get yourself killed, un?" I felt a tear slide down my cheek unbidden and I wiped it away angerily, "You may like it here, being all bad and tough, but I'm not. I'd rather die than be here." "Jissai..." Deidara started softly, but I cut him off. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me, "You don't get it do you!? I was raised to be as good as I can be! So were you, but you chose to be here! I didn't, I was taken against my wishes! Sure I hated it with Kuu dead and you gone, but it's better than being with a bunch of S-ranked criminals!"

I stood, scowling at Deidara, tears starting to fall more freely from my eyes, "Don't you remember who had dreams of being ANBU and ridding the world of people like the Akatsuki? And who defended his unconscious and wounded team against a group of rogue nins, injured as he was?" Deidara looked away, he knew who I was talking about. Deidara may have been arrogant as a kid, but he was still loyal to his team. I opened my mouth to say more, but he whispered, "I didn't choose to be here." I stopped, blinking. My former teammate looked at me, saddness in his eyes, "Itachi challanged me to a fight, yeah. If I lost, I would join the Akatsuki. Can you guess the outcome?" He watched for my reaction, but all I could do was stare at him. Sighing, Deidara turned and walked out. I would have felt better if he slammed the door behind him, but instead he shut in quietly. I threw myself down on my bed and let the tears loose, wailing into my pillow.

^o^

Another sad chapter... But more relationship building! Hey S-NFB, did you like the little part with Angel and Itachi? :3

Flame Friendly!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm. Can you guess how I made that up? ^^

vvv

The moment Itachi walked past me the next morning I shouted, "THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS, UCHIHA PRODIGY!" I've never seen such a dark look before. I actually shut my mouth and started walking quickly away. Kisame laughed, "What's the matter Jissai? Scared Itachi will kill you?" I glared at him over my shoulder, "Shut up, Fishbreath." I growled, he just laughed more, he knew he was right.

Konan gave me a look when I entered the main room, I hadn't seen her in a while, but I had been so busy bothering the other Akatsuki I didn't pay much attention. She stood, "Leader-sama wants to see you." I sighed, of course he did. The blue haired woman lead me to the meeting room that I could never find on my own. The minute I entered I said, "So, O Dark One, what threats do you have for me today?"

No one reacted.

I crossed my arms and sulked, it wasn't fun when they got used to it. I would have to start making up more creative pranks. Soon I would be out of a job and then were would I be? Leader-sama spoke cooly, "I will not have you disturbing my members in the middle of the night." I sighed exsperated, really that was the worst of my crimes? I would definatly have to try harder. "What about poisining them? Is that against the rules too?" The air became thick with tension, most of it came from the Akatsuki and not the Leader. I scowled, he was one tough cookie.

"Yes." Before I could comment he added, man he was getting good, "I have been leniate on you, but no more. These pranks will stop, or else." I threw up my hands, "Have none of you got the memo? Or do I need to spell it out to get it through your thick skulls!?" Everyone growled, except for Deidara. He knew why, since I had told him last night. My eyes landed on him briefly, and he shook his head. For some odd reason I didn't tell them what I was trying to do. I shook my head instead, "Forget it, you can figure it out yourselves. If you're smart enough." I left without premission, just hoping that maybe one of them would stab me in the back.

vvv

"Nice work, Jissai, un. Maybe one of them will actually kill you now." Deidara snarled at me. I peered over my prank book at him, dark eyes narrow, "Shut up, I'm trying to consentrate." The blonde Akatsuki glared at me, rage burning in his eyes. I was actually scared of him, I've never seen him so angry before, "Look in case you haven't noticed, I'm the only person around here who actually cares whether you live or die, hm." I scowled, "What about Angel and Konan?" I snapped back, putting my notebook down to cross my arms. Deidara shoved a finger in my face and I was sorely tempted to bite it, "They only stand up for you because they find your antics amusing. If you ever pull another stunt like those stupid pots list night, I'm sure Angel will be first in line to kill you, yeah."

As much that I hated to admit it, he was right. Konan was just as dangerous as the men, and Angel would kill me if I messed with her. There was only one way to shut Deidara up about it, "Alright, you're right..." The blonde froze, then whipped around to stare at me, "What was that?" I glared, "As much as it pains me to say it: you are right, Deidara. Don't let that go to your head." Deidara smirked, "The great Jissai finally admiting that she was wrong, the world MUST be ending, un." I growled, "You tell anyone I swear I'll murder you in the most horrific ways." He only grinned some more, "Start thinking of ways to kill me, sweetheart, yeah." Then he darted out of the room as I threw my prank book at him. It hit the door with a solid _thump _and slid to the ground. As much as I hated Deidara right at that moment, I couldn't help but smile. Just like old times.

^o^

Awww cuteness! I'm really starting to enjoy these little fluffy moments between Deidara and Jissai! Soon there will be more juicy fluffy moments! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Friendly of the Flames.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto? Oh! And I don't own any of the songs either!

Rawr!

vvv

I rolled over the next day and opened my prank book to today's plans.

_Prank Xd5: Annoy all Akatsuki by assigning them a theme song. Sing it when ever they walk in the room._

_Akatsuki Theme Song: Smooth Criminal_

_Itachi: Mr. Grinch_

_Deidara: Barbie Girl_

_Sasori: I've Got No Stings on Me_

_Hidan: Amazing Grace_

_Tobi: None. Teach him songs to annoy people!_

_Kisame: Life Under the Sea_

_Pein: Darth Vadar tune_

_Kazuku: I want to be a Millionaire_

I smiled as I tucked the notebook under my arm and left the room. Things were about to get good.

vvv

My first chance came suprisingly easy as I passed Itachi and Angel in the hall. I grinned and started to sing:

_"__You're a mean one Mr. Grinch_

_You really are a heel_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus..."_

That was as far as I got before two kunai came flying at me. I ducked away, I had dodged Deidara's bombs ever since we were genin, and ran down the hallway laughing at the top of my lungs. I turned a corner and ran straight into Hidan, who glared at me then sighed, "Now who did you mess with, bitch?" I sang my answer,

_"Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a retch like me_

_I once was lost_

_But now I am found,_

_Was blind, but now_

_I see"_

Hidan shouted and grabbed me by the neck, pressing me against the wall, my feet dangling from the ground. He shoved his face in mine, "I swear, bitch, if you ever sing that f***ing song near me again, I'll cut your head off and offer you to Jashin." I managed to strangle out the second stanza:

_"Twas Grace that taught_

_My heart to live._

_And Grace I've been set free_

_How precious did_

_that Grace appeared_

_The hour I was in need."_

The Jashinist slammed my head against the wall and my vision flickered out briefly. I gasped, suddenly trying to fight to stay conscience. I could hear Hidan hiss, "I dare you to keep singing. Let's see how you can sing without your head." I smiled grimly at him and rammed my foot between his legs, dropping him like a sack of dirt. While he laid prone of the ground I skipped away, still singing.

I had stopped by Kisame's room to serenade him as well and ran out before he could cut my head off like Hidan threated. He almost succeeded too, leaving a giant slash in the wall where my neck should have been had I not ducked at the right moment. Three down five to go. I found Tobi trying to beg Konan for some of her chocolate, and decided to send him off inseatd of risking my life for my next target. The blue haired woman shoved him away, "If Jissai goes even crazier than you do over this stuff, why in the world would I give a crumb to you?!" She snapped, then glanced up to see me smiling in the doorway.

"Oh no. If you think I'm letting you within ten feet of my chocolate, you're nuts." Konan warned, holding the chocolate away from me. Tobi crossed his arms and sat down on the ground like a spoiled child. I laughed, "No, I actually needed Tobi. I was going to teach him a song." Tobi, who had yet to get over the chocolate fiasco, shivered, "Tobi got hurt last time Jissai-chan taught Tobi a song." I gave him a stern look, "But to be a good boy, you have to follow my orders." "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Konan sighed and sat down at the table, her cheek in her hand as she watched me carefully teach Tobi the song.

After he ran out, singing at the top of his lungs to find Deidara, Konan commented, "You know, he's is going to kill you now." I smiled, "That's the plan." We talked a few more minutes until I heard Deidara thunder, "_JISSAIIIIIII!_" I giggled, "Uh oh, sounds like Mr. Grumpy Bear is angry." I said in a squeaky voice that made Konan laugh. Deidara stormed into the room, glaring at me, dragging a very scared Tobi behind him. Most of the Akatsuki followed, knowing that we were going to fight again and that was very entertaining to them.

I smiled innocently and asked, "Yes?" Deidara shoved poor Tobi towards me, "Did you teach him 'Barbie Girl' to annoy me, un?" I pretended to pick at my fingernails, "Well since you don't like live concerts, I thought I'd surprise you." Most of the Akatsuki snickered. Deidara growled, "I told you, if you bothered me, I'd bother you, yeah." I huffed, "Really Deidara, just because you were my friend when we were younger doesn't give you special treatment." The blond ignored me and pulled out that retched scroll, "Jissy used to think that rain was the clouds crying." I glared at him, my cheeks burning, as everyone else, including the stoic zombies, laughed.

"Deidara! Give me that!" I lunged for the scroll, my fingers brushing against it as he jerked it above his head, out of my reach. I jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and reaching for the scroll, I could only reach his wrist. Growling curses I dug my fingernails into his skin, making him yelp, "Get off me before I shove a bomb down your throat, un!" He shouted, struggling to push me off him. "Oooooo kinky." Hidan sneered. We both froze then turned our glares on the Jashinist, he actually shivered. Soon we were tripping over ourselves trying to kill Hidan, while the rest of the organization laughed.

^o^

XD Not really fluffy, but this is supposed to be more humor than romantic, so I'm sure you understand. Don't worry, more fluffies will come!

Flame Friendly!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Yes I DO own Naruto, I've just been fooling you all into letting you believe that I didn't! Mwahahahahahahahaha! *Sidenote: If you belived this then you are even more foolish!* lol

vvv

I tapped my pencil against my chin, unable to think of any new pranks. I couldn't prank Hidan like I had planned, since Deidara and I pulverized him the other day for making the dirty joke, and that put me behind schedule. I was ahead five pranks and twenty days, but I still needed to create more otherwise I would run out quickly, especially if Hidan kept throwing me off. I growled in fustration and accidently broke the pencil in half. Angry, I threw the bit of the wood at the door just as Deidara walked in. He raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, but I don't think Sasori needs parts just yet, un."

I glared, "Shut up Deidara. I'm trying to consentrate." The blonde bomber shrugged, "Might as well stop, yeah. Leader-sama wants me and you to head into town for supplies." I perked up immediately, "You mean he's actually letting me leave the base?" Deidara rolled his silver-blue eyes and nodded, "That's what I just said, hm. Leader-sama thought to give everyone a break from you, un." I decided to ignore that part, there was no way my good mood could dampen now.

vvv

"They're not running, screaming for their lives?" I asked as we walked around the village near the Akatsuki hideout. Deidara shrugged, his black cloak rippling from his shoulders, "This village is under the protection of the Akatsuki, un." I pouted, "What's so great about being badasses if your being pansies?" Deidara sighed irratatibly, probably wishing for the hundreth time that Leader-sama hadn't assigned him Jissai guard duty.

Suddenly I squealed and tugged on his cloak sleeve, pointing to a clothes shop, "Can we please go in there, Dei? I need new clothes." It was true. After spending around three months in the Akatsuki lair, annoying the worlds most dangerous criminals, in only one set of clothes I needed a new outfit. Deidara groaned as if it would kill him to go there, and said begrudingly, "Fine, un, but only if you shut up afterwards." I smiled and said I would, even though we both knew it wasn't true, and he gave me a small amount of yen, stating that he would stay outside.

I made my choice quickly, a fitted dark blue-green one-shoulder shirt, two mid-thigh length skirts, one black the other green, fishnet leggings and knee high green boots. Taking my items to the counter to pay I found the one down side to shopping there, the flirty boy behind the counter. "So... I haven't seen you around..." He started the minute I laid my findings on the wooden counter. I glared, "That's because I've been avoiding you." He smirked, "So you have noticed me around?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. I've been with the Akatsuki. If I had know jerks like you hung around this village I would have come here." The name dropping didn't phase him, he actually leaned closer, "You. Me. Backroom. Get the picture?" He purred in what he thought was a seductive voice. I wanted to puke. A shadow fell over me before I could punch his lights out and the boy paled, "Me. You. Murder. Get _that _picture, un?" Deidara snarled angrily. I had never been so happy to see the blonde in my life. I went to put the money on the counter, but Deidara grabbed my fist, his hand enveloping mine, forcing me to keep my grip on the money, "Keep it, I'm sure he won't mind giving you a free sample, yeah." I decided to ignore the potential dirty reference. Instead I shrugged and scooped up my new clothes, "I'm going to change into these real fast. Won't be long!" I called as I rushed into the dressing room.

It didn't take me long, but by the time I was out, Deidara was back at the shop entrance and the counter boy was nursing many bloody wounds. I glared at the Akatsuki member when I joined him, "I don't need you to protect me anymore, Deidara. I'm not the helpless girl I once was." Dei just snorted and didn't say anything.

^o^

I know it's not funny or fluffy, it's just a set up to something great in the next chapter! ;)

Flame Friendly!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: ...

Sorry... I got carried away with my other stories... but I made up for it... JUICY FLUFFY MOMENT!

vvv

"So when does Leader-sama need us back?" I asked, leaning back on the park bench enjoying the sunshine. Deidara licked the melting ice cream off his fingers, just watching him made me wish I still had mine. At first the blonde bomber didn't respond, too caught up in finishing his ice cream cone, but finally he said, "When you cool down, yeah." I frowned, "I'm calm!" Deidara rolled his silver-blue eyes, "Yeah, sure you are. Leader-sama just said back by dusk, and not before." I crossed my arms, "Geez, I'm not that bad, am I?"

Deidara gave me a look and started counting off on his fingers, "You sing annoying songs about us, stole Kakuzu's money, destroyed my clay supply, disrespected Leader-sama in front of the whole organization, kept everyone from sleep, and who knows what else I missed, un!" I countered, "I cleaned your wounds in the middle of the night, I make life more interesting for Angel and Konan, and I have a perfectly good reason." Deidara glared, "Oh, I'd love to hear this one, hm." I matched his glare and snapped back, "I told you, you would regret leaving me. Have you yet?"

The blonde Akatsuki's expression changed from annoyance to something I couldn't read. Suddenly all my anger fled, leaving behind a longing that almost scared me. Deidara reached out, as if to brush my hair from my face, but stopped, his fingers so close I could feel their presense against my cheek. The next move was up to me. Without thinking I leaned into his touch, letting his palm cup my cheek, I closed my eyes at the feeling. I hadn't realized how much I missed his touch. Deidara leaned closer so that I could feel his breath fanning my face, "More than you realize, yeah." He whispered and I had the feeling he wasn't talking about my pranks.

Before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine. He watched as my eyes widened in surprised then fluttered shut as my astonishment melted into passion. On their own accord my arms went around his neck as I began to kiss him back. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me across the bench, closer to him as his lips eased over mine. After a few minutes I finally pulled back, trying to catch my breath. I blinked several times, trying to catch up with my racing thoughts. My mouth opened and closed like a water deprived fish, but nothing came out. Deidara smirked and lowered his mouth to mine again. This time I moaned and felt his arms tighten around me.

Deidara moved to my neck, his leps brushing the soft skin under my jawline. I moaned again and rolled my head back, giving him better access to my neck. Feeling his teeth on my tender skin sent shivers shooting down my spine. He moved to cover my mouth again, pressing his tongue against mine, enticing me to fight back. I moaned again and he leaned farther against me, pressing me into the back of the bench. His hands moved, one going to steady us while the other craddled the back of my neck, his fingers teasing with the fine mint green hair at the nape.

I finally remembered how to speak, "W-we should g-g-get back..." I stuttered reluctently. I didn't want him to stop, but it just felt wrong. He grunted and ignored me, his warm tongue trailing up neck to my ear. His teeth latched onto my earlobe and he began to tugged teasingly at it, making me shudder at the pleasurable feeling it gave me. "D-de-dei-dar-r-a..." I could feel his smirk at my inability to speak. I had to stop this before it got any farther, I started to push him away. Confused, the blonde actually leaned back to look at me, but I refused to meet his gaze. "I-I'm not ready yet..." I said lamely. It was true, partly.

Deidara sighed, disappointed but not angry, "It's okay, un." It made me feel guilty, but I said before I could change my mind, "We really should get back. I'm sure they miss us..." He didn't laugh, instead he gripped my chin and tilted my head a little to the right. I watched him confused as he probed gently at the still tender skin where he bit me. He winced, "Oops..." I gave him a wide eyed gaze, "'Oops'? Oops what?" Deidara cast me an apologetic look and kissed me swiftly again, "Hicky, sorry, yeah." He pulled me too my feet, his fingers still skimming over the spot. I sighed, "Oh well, can't be helped. Maybe no one will notice." It was a hopeless thought, and both of us knew it. Hidan would be the first lame-brain to notice then he would shout it to the whole world. Not that I really minded, I just didn't want them to find out that way.

^o^

Sooooooo wha'cha think about it? *Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink* YAY! Some really real romance!

Flame Friendly!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto.

Eeep! Sorry about the delay, I just had no motivation to write Rediscovering. I'm such a bad person T.T

BTW, if any of you get on dA, and are Labyrinth/Phantom of the Opera/almost any movie on the planet fans, YOU MUST GO READ THE COMIC _"The Girl Next Door" _by Pika-la-Cynique. I nearly died laughing!

vvv

The next morning I walked into the kitchen yawning. Hidan groaned when he saw me, "Why can't you disappear again?" He whined to no one in particular. I shot him a groggy glare and reached up to pull down a bowl for cereal. I was too tired to even think of a come back. Deidara and I had gotten back a few hours after midnight and had gone straight to bed. Kisame noticed my lack of sarcasm, "What's the matter, Jissai? Have you actually ran out of ideas to annoy us with?" Growling under my breath I turned and pointed at the table full of Akatsuki members, "No! Don't you ever think I've run out of ideas to bother the lot of you!"

Hidan squinted his pink eyes at me. At first I thought it was in anger, but then he grinned evilly, "Why Jissai, is that a hicky on your neck?" My hand automatically slapped over the tender spot as everyone's gaze riveted to me. Angel squealed, "I knew it! Something happened yesterday!" I was glad when everyone looked at Deidara, who suddenly seemed very interested in his coffee. Hidan, with his head forever in the gutter, asked, "You actually f***ed that bitch?" Deidara gave him a look that could rival Itachi's glare. A blush began creeping up my neck but I stomped down on it, "Nothing freakin' happened, you sicko!" Angel held up a finger, "The correct term is 'psycho'. I'M SOOOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU AND DEIDARA!" I facepalmed and Deidara sweatdropped. He turned on the copper haired girl, "Nothing. Happened. Un." Sasori looked up from his breakfast and said monotonelessly, "Stop denying in, brat." Deidara looked like he was about to have an apoplexy as he turned to his partner.

"That does it!" I snapped before Deidara could explode... literally. I placed my hands on my hips and glowered at every Akatsuki member, "All of you will regret this day. Mark my words. Hidan..." I turned to the Jashinist, taking secret pleasure to see him gulp, "...You'll regret it most of all." Then I turned and stomped out of the kitchen, my breakfast felt untouched. I began making a list of the things I would need.

_Sticks_

_Carrots_

_Lots of glue_

_Balloons_

_Twine_

_Make-up (brightly colored)_

_Hair-dye_

I slammed my door shut and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I knew I should have covered up that hicky and claimed that I had gotten cut or something; but I had been stupidly worried that Kazuku or Sasori would want to heal it. I should have realized that after all I've done to those two they would help me even if I paid or brought 'puppets' to them. Instead I just had to embarrass both Deidara and myself. For someone who was supposed to be a mastermind, I was sure dumb sometimes.

Someone knocked tentively at the door. I rolled over, "Whoever it is, go away." Angel opened the door, "What if I had been Deidara?" She demanded. I shot her a glare over my shoulder, "Because I know Deidara. He wouldn't knock, he'd kick down the door. Or blow it up. Either or." Angel giggled and sat down on my bed. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to tease you both. I'm a hopeless romantic and we-were-friends-but-now-we're-enemies/I-claim-to-h ate-you-but-I-really-don't-want-to-admit-to-my-fee lings stories are my favorite." I stared at my somewhate friend, it was scary how well that discribed Deidara's and my relationship. Angel grinned and squealed, "So, you gonna tell me the details?"

I gave her a glare, "I didn't sleep with him, if that's what you want." Angel waved her hand, "Oh I know! You still have that 'virginity' air about you." I blushed and she waved her hands at me, almost smacking me in the face, "See? See? _See?!_ For someone so evil-minded, you sure are innocent... Now tell me the details!" I shot her a 'I don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice' look and sighed, "Fine..." She huddled closer, hugging her knees to her chest. I opened my mouth to start speaking but she shouted, "WAIT!" Then she disappeared. Almost three seconds later Angel had popcorn, a confused Konan, and hot chocolate spread out on my bed. I rolled my eyes, "Alright, what happened was..." A few minutes later Konan and Angel were both squeeing, blinding me with their pearly white toothy grins. I crossed my arms, "Now I've got to restore my honor as 'evil prankster' and get back at everyone." I had already told them of my plans for the others, but I couldn't think of anything evil enough for Hidan.

Angel suddenly perked up, "I got it!" She chirped then pulled both of us close to whisper her plan in our ears. A grin curled on my face at the evil idea. I mentally added to my growing list:

_Whoopie-Cushion_

^o^

Evil things are coming... O.o Mwahahahahahaha!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Nope.

glubidy bulbber! ...You know I just type the first noice that comes to my mind, right...?

vvv

"Okay, so there are three phases to this prank. First: Distration. Konan, you are going to have to find away to distract the whole organization. Do whatever you have to." I said, pacing in front of Angel and Konan. The blue haired Akatsuki member rubbed her hands together in the universal 'evil' sign. I was beginning to think that she was enjoying this a little _too _much; but then she had more reasons to prank the organization than either Angel or I did. She had been a founding member after all. I resumed pacing, "Angel, you and me are in charge of setting up the pranks. Your assignments are Tobi, Kakuzu and Sasori. I will be taking Kisame, Hidan, and Zetsu. You know what to do." Angel nodded seriously, like she was about to go into battle. Konan raised her finger, "So... what's phase three?" I grinned maliciously, "Laugh our asses off."

vvv

"WHO ON EARTH STOLE ALL MY MEAT?! **I'M F**KING HUNGARY, AND ALL WE HAVE IS... PLANTS!"** Zetsu roared, stomping into the main room, his black and white face twisted in anger. I was curled up on the comfy chair, cleaning under my nails, "You looked a little fat, so I put you on a diet. No meat for a week." Barely smothered snickered from the Akatsuki members filled the air. I glanced up casually at the cannibal, "Geez, Zombie, you better calm down before you become a steamed veggie yourself." I was just lucky to get away from the plant abomination.

vvv

"ACK!" Kisame screeched. Angel paused in the doorway to see her blue skinned friend glaring at Jissai, who was grinning up at him. The green-haired devil was holding a fishing pole and a empty bucket that had held glue. The glue was now all over Kisame, trapping him to the wall and floor. Jissai chirped playfully, "Ahhhh, poor poor fishy. All stuck in the glue. Here I'll get you out with this hook!" She cast the fishing pole at him, the hook just barely snagging his ear, "Watch it you little demon!" Angel struggled hard not to laugh at the scene, but it was becoming even harder as Jissai continued to cast the hook towards the stuck Kisame, getting within inches of very tender places. Finally she caught his cheek and he screeched in pain. Jissai, her work done, dropped the fishing pole and ran out the door before anyone could catch her at the scene of the crime. She nearly plowed me down to do so.

vvv

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Sasori shouted as he walked in his room. All his beautiful puppets... destroyed. All the work he had put into his beautiful, eternal creations was wasted. Sasori narrowed his grey eyes. He knew of only one person who dared to do such a thing. One one person who could pull off such a thing. Jissai.

vvv

"Tobi is a very very bad boy!" Angel snapped at the guy then threw a book at him. The hyper active member whimpered, "Angel-chan is very mean to Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" The copper haired girl narrowed her green eyes, "No, Tobi isn't! Tobi can never be a good boy! Tobi is boomed to be a bad bad boy for all enternity! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Angel bashed Tobi on the head as she ran out of the room, running for her next victim. She was starting to understand why Jissai was a prankster, it was so fun to annoy her enemies.

vvv

Angel glanced around the corner then quickly hid again. Perfect. Kakuzu was coming, and he wasn't alone. Jissai, hiding behind the other wall, grinned and gave her the thumbs up. Angel readied herself, an evil smile of her own gracing her face. Kakuzu and Hidan turned to corner just then, arguing as always. Angel lept forward and squirted the water in her spraybottle right at Kakuzu's pants until they were soaking wet. Throwing away the spray bottle she held out the adult sized dipers hidden behind her back, "Geex Kakuzu, I know you're old but you should really try to hold it in! Here if it's that much of a problem!" She said, shoving the dipers and a very stunned and very embarressed Kakuzu. Hidan was leaning heavily against the wall, laughing so much that tears threatened to spill over. Unnoticed to either of them Jissai came up behind them and did something before melting back into the shadows.

vvv

"JISSAI!" Three different voiced shouted all at once. I looked up to see an embarressed Kakuzu, angry Sasori, and a sticky Kisame glaring at me. Deidara gave me a look out of the corner of his eye, knowing it was better not to ask. Konan was leaning over the back of the couch were Angel was curled up against Itachi. Hidan stood in the doorway, greatly amused by the scene. Zetsu was glowering in the corner of the room, muttering to himself of the many different ways he could eat me. I turned back to the furious three, "Yes?" I asked innocently.

Kisame pointed an accusing finger at me, "You left a hook in my face, you bitch!" I conceded the point. Sasori and Kakuzu added their own accusation but I threw up my hands, "Whoa, whoa, as hard as it is to believe. I had nothing to do with either of your pranks." Kakuzu's eye twitched, "I know Angel pranked me, but I know you were the mastermind behind it. Angel never did things like this before you came along." I idially scratched at my cheek, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment..." Kakuzu reached to grab me by the collar, but Deidara deflected him, thankfully. I doubt I could escape all three of them.

Hidan barked a laugh, drawing all attention to him, "I'm just glad she has the f***ing smart sense to leave me alone from now on." He said as he started to sit down, "It's about time that that bitch learns to-" _PPPPPPPFFFFFFTHHHHH! _Hidan's pink eyes widened so large that for a minute I thought his eyeballs would fall out. Silence desended on the group. Then everyone started laughing, even Itachi and Sasori, though they just chuckled quietly to themselves. Hidan glared at me and I fluttered my eyelashes, "Wow Hidan, I don't think that that's a healthy shade of red..." He stood and yanked out the whoopie-cushion that I had stuffed down his pants when he was too busy laughing at Kakuzu. It had deflated greatly. Before he could say anything I pointed a finger at him, "This is what you get when you tease me! Don't ever forget it!" I yelled at all of them then ran before Hidan could wrap his fingers around my neck.

vvv

Kisame had his arms crossed over his chest as he stalked down the hallway with Sasori and Kakuzu, "Think he left anything for us to torture?" The shark-man asked mullishly. Kakuzu's eye twitched and he looked away, "Knowing her cursed good luck she probably got away with it. I didn't even tease her and I got pranked!" Kisame pondered for a minute, "The only thing I can't understand is why she didn't prank Itachi. She is as scared of him as much as she is scared of Zetsu, and Zetsu was the first the pranked!" Suddenly it became all very clear to Sasori, "She also didn't prank Pein-sama or Deidara either. Why were the people with girlfriends the only ones spared?" Kisame growled, "She's corrupted those two?! Now what are we going to do?!"

^o^

Revenge is the sweetest thing...

Flamers, Welcome to my domain.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

So some people gave me a really good idea...

vvv

"...then when he tried to leave I finally had to go to the last resort and..." Konan paused in her story and Angel and I leaned forward as expected, waiting for the punch line. The blue haired woman smiled at our reaction and finished, "... and I told him I was pregnant!" Angel and I both fell off my bed, laughing. Angel perked back up, "What was his reaction?" Konan smiled, "That's private information, Angel..." I nodded curtly, "He freaked." Angel laughed again and Konana threw a pillow at my head, confirming my suspicions. I ducked just in time and sprawled out over the bed, "You know, it was kinda obvious that we pulled the pranks..." Angel laughed and pounced on me, making me yelp and curl up, "You're the master prankster, aren't you supposed to think of things like that _before_ they happen?"

I pinched her arm and she surged away from me, glaring, "I know you two wouldn't want to prank your boyfriends. And Deidara promised revenge if I ever did anything to him again." I told her. Konan smirked, "Sure it had nothing to do with that hicky on your neck?" I covered the mark with one hand, scowling at the two gigglers, "No, it doesn't!" I snapped. Angel shook her head, "Jissai, Jissai, Jissai... when will you ever learn that denial confirms it?" "When you learn that there's nothing going on between Deidara and me. It was one kiss that was it." I said flatly. Konan gave me a coy smile, "A kiss that somehow ended on the neck. Makes me wonder what would have happened if you didn't stop him." I blinked, "...how did you know I stopped him?" Konan and Angel squealed like the fangirls they were, "I didn't, but you just confirmed that I did!" Konan shouted, pointing a finger in my face.

I swatted her hand away, "You two need a new project." I muttered. Suddenly an idea came to me and I smiled at the evilness of it, "And I know just what to do..." I said cracking my knuckled, earning worried looks from Angel and Konan.

vvv

I glanced down at my list, "Okay so far we only have Sasori, Kakuzu, and surprisingly Hidan. Angel you're closest to Kisame, you chose for him." I said and shoved her the list. The copper haired girl glanced down at the paper I handed her then back up, "That one!" She said pointing. I looked at her choice then back down again and crossed it off the list. "Alright, Konan your turn." I said turning to the blue haired Akatsuki member. She was leaning menacingly against the wall, apparently she didn't like this plan, "Getting the guys a bunch of girlfriends won't solve your problem, Jissai." I smiled at her, "Who said I was solving my problems? I'm creating new ones!" I glanced around at the villagers wondering around, eyeing all the girls to see which one would 'fit' the Akatsuki members.

^o^

Kinda boring, but it's just a set up for the next chapter... :D

Flamers Welcome!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: After 23 chapters, you should do that I have no ownership over Naruto! Just Jissai.

As a refresher: Angel belongs to Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy!

vvv

The giggling conversation came to a halt the minute I stood up. I smiled at the feeling of power and wondered in Leader-sama ever felt this way, "Alright girls. You know the plan. I know it will be hard, but you have to be strong!" Many head nods, Konan looked a little green in the back and Angel was twitching with excitment, her green eyes feverish and as bright as her grin. I was worried she was liking this _too_ much. I turned to the rest of the girls, asking, "Any questions?"

Kazuku's tormenter, as I had named them, raised her hand, "Do we have an specific tasks?" A evil grin curled in my mouth, "Hit them where it hurts..." I said and left their imagination take over.

vvv

Angel, Konan and I glanced around the main room, satisfied to see most of the Akatsuki lounging around. I made discreet hand signals to Konan, who in turn walked to the main entrance and released the jutsu that kept intruders out. In a wave of giggles, squeals, and girlish screams, the fangirls came. Sasori was the first to be attacked by his fan, a girl named Myuuki. He fell to the ground in surprise as she cried out, "Sasori-kun! I love you!" His expression of utter shock was priceless. Deidara, who was sitting beside me playing with clay, cast me a casual look, "Leader-sama is going to kill you this time for sure, yeah."

I smiled coyly at him and reached over to draw my nails up his arm, raising goose bumps, "What was that, Deidei-kun?" Deidara shivered and glared at me, pushing me away with one hand, "Don't. You Dare. Un. Or I'll reveal your darkest secret to the entire organization." I pouted, Deidara was getting really hard to tease. I was going to have to find a new way without the threat of that stupid scroll he carried around. A crash made me turn back to the drama at hand. Apparently Hidan's fan had gotten impatient with him and smashed a vase over his head. How she got the vase in the first place was beyond me. He killed her of course.

Kisame stood, his fangirl clinging to his back, and pointed an accusing finger at me, "You little... MONSTER!" I threw up my hands, "Why do you always blame me? It was Konan and Angel this time, I swear on my mother's grave!" Deidara coughed beside me, "You mother is still alive... unfortunately." I glared at him, he just had to ruin the effect. I shoved a finger in his face, "If you don't watch it, I'm inviting her over next, Deidara!" Deidara didn't even blink and I mentally cursed, of course he wouldn't be scared of my mother anymore. He was a S-ranked criminal, not some genin anymore!

Kisame took a step towards me, his hands out as if to strangle me. I leapt off the couch and ducked behind it, "Hey! It's your own fault, if all of you hadn't been so caught up with rumors of Deidara and me this wouldn't have happened." Sasori glared at me from the tangle of his fangirl's arms, "You're dead." He growled. As if by magic all the Akatsuki members shed their fangirls and took off after me. I tore down the hallway, that was really getting old, screaming, "HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!"

vvv

Deidara sighed tiredly, leaning against his closed door. The Akatsuki members had failed in finding Jissai, again. She had given them the slip and hid herself some place where no one would think to look for her. Angel and Konan did finally confess to showing Jissai which girl was a fangirl of which Akatsuki, but Jissai had came up with the plan of having them bother the Akatsuki. Pein, Deidara, and Itachi were once again the only three who were excluded from the prank. Deidara throught that the two Akatsuki members were secretly relieved, he knew he was.

Sitting down he bent down to unlace his sandles and threw them aside somewhere. He was tired from trying to convince Pein-sama that Jissai technically didn't reveal the Akatsuki hideout location since she did blindfold the fangirls. Deidara was just lucky that Angel and Konan took his side. Tearing off his shirt and fishnet undershirt Deidara climbed into his bed and laid down with a sigh of content.

Something warm pressed into his side. Deidara yelped and yanked the covers back to reveal Jissai blinking at the sudden light, "What are you doing here, un?!" Deidara snapped. Jissai yawned and ducked her head under the pillows, "...Sleepin'..." She slurred. Deidara took a deep breath to keep from exploding, "Why in my bed, hm?" Jissai glared at him with one dark eye, "Because I was hiding from the Akatsuki... and I fell asleep." The green haired girl yawned again, "Now let me sleep..." She mumbled, snuggling up to Deidara. The blonde bomber tensed, but slowly relaxed and settled back down, "Fine. But just tonight, the last thing we need is to have everyone thinking we're sleeping together, yeah." Jissai nodded her agreement before drifting back off again.

The Akatsuki member watched his former teammate sleeping peacefully against him. Jissai looked so young and innocent when she was asleep, but Deidara knew that she was far from it. One green lock fell in front of her face, stirring slightly from her breath; he gently pushed it behind her ear and settled his arm across her waist, feeling like it was the naturalist thing in the world.

^o^

Awwwwwwww! Cuddles and fluffies galore! If it sucks my excuse is: I'm tired and going to bed. See ya!

All forms of flames welcome!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Think of it this way: If I'm on fanfiction in the first place, the odds of me owning Naruto is NONE!

Sorry about this chapter. I can't put my finger on it... but it seems so _blah_.

**Lilay Jurtor:** I am SO using that! Thanks for the great idea, sadly it won't be used until later, but I'll try to fit it in soon!

vvv

The first thing Deidara said when he woke the next morning was, "What the hell is that ungodly stench, un?! Jissai! What are you doing in there?!" I rolled my eyes towards my reflection in the bathroom mirror, my fingers still rubbing my scalp, "There's a reason why it's called hair _dye_, Dei. Becuase you're killing your hair." I shouted back. Soon he was pounding on the closed bathroom door, "Let me in there, yeah!" I glared at the door, "I could be taking a shower, you pervert!" "I can't hear the water running, and I'm not a pervert. You're the same age as me, un." He retorted. I grimanced, he was right. Instead of anwering I bent down and rinsed my hair out, then wrapped it up in a towel before finally opening the door, "Geez, Deidara, would you stop glaring at me?" I asked.

He crossed his arms, "Get dressed before someone comes in here, hm." I grinned and pulled the towel tighter around me, "Why Deidara... You don't like me like this?" I asked coyly. Deidara glowered at me before leaning down so that his face was inches from mine, "No, I'd rather see you with clothes on, or nothing at all. Go get dressed before I do something irrational, un." I squeaked and fled back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I could hear Deidara laughing, but was too embarrassed to even think of extracting revenge. I grabbed my wrinkled clothes off the ground where I had thrown them and dressed. Facing the mirror I pulled off the towel wrapped around my hair and inspected my work. I grinned and skipped back outside.

Deidara was pulling his shirt over his head when I came out, giving me a chance to admire his toned chest. I turned away, pretending to inspect his clay models, before he could catch me staring. "I'll leave first, hm. I'll knock if it's safe for you to come out, yeah." I turned to Deidara, disappointed that he didn't seem to like my hair, but then he was used to it, "Alright." I said shrugging. Deidara paused before he opened the door, as if a thought came to him, "And don't pull any pranks today." I opened my mouth to argue, but he added, "Please, un." I shut my mouth. In all the years I had known him, Deidara never said please. I shrugged and twirled a lock of hair around my finger, "This is my prank. It's not exactly dangerous..." I said. He left without another word. A few seconds later there was a tap on the door, informing me that the coast was clear.

I was just closing Deidara's door behind me when Kisame rounded the corner. He stopped dead at the sight of me, "What are you doing?" He asked cautiously. I froze in a panic, scrabbling to think of some excuse. I went with what he would believe, "Pranking. Got a problem with it? This is Deidara's room right? Unless you would rather I prank _you_." I grinned at him. Kisame glared and backed away, "No. And if you want to embarrass yourself again, fine. At least I get a laugh." He growled at me. I shot him a hurt look, "I thought you would enjoy the fangirls... All of you seemed so lonely, I just thought I'd help." Kisame shot me a glare that could peel paint. I blew him a playful kiss and started to walk away. Kisame called after me, "And what on earth did you do to your hair!?" I laughed.

On the way to the main room I passed Hidan. He spared me a glance then did a double take, "Who the f*** are you and how the hell did you get in? Are you another f***ing fangirl?!" He snapped. I blinked in surprise, "Uh... what?" Hidan slammed me into the wall, "Speak, bitch. Who are you?" I was too dumbfound to speak, Hidan really didn't recognize me? I knew the green hair was a very big identifcation, but I didn't know it was the _only_ way Hidan identifyed me. Instead of answering, I shoved him away and ran to the main room. I dove for Deidara before Hidan could grab me, squealing, "Hide me!" Deidara glared, "Now what did you do, Jissai, hm?" I shook my head, "I didn't do anything!" Hidan stopped and stared at me, "Wait a minute, that's Jissai?" I glared at him, "Yes, that is Jissai. You're just lucky that I promised not to pull any pranks today, Princess." Hidan turned red, from anger or embarrassment I didn't know.

Angel spoke up, "So... why is your hair black?" I flipped my new dark hair over my shoulder, "I dyed it this morning. Like it?" Kisame, who had finally joined us, groaned, "Please tell me your not trying to be an Uchiha." Itachi spared his friend a look, then shot me an irritated glare. I rolled my eyes, "Like I'd want to. Sorry, Itachi, but my clan is way better in my opinion." Itachi didn't try to contridict me. Everyone took turns trying to guess why I suddenly wanted black hair. Each one was far from the mark. Finally Deidara snapped, "Her hair is naturally black, yeah!" That seemed to surprise everyone. I grinned at their shock, "Surprised? Geez, you didn't think my hair was naturally _green_ did you?" Angel shrugged, "I know a girl who had natural pink hair..." I frowned, I had to see that girl to believe it. Angel continued, "So why did you dye your hair green in the first place?"

I grinned, "I did it to bother Deidara and Kuu a long time ago. I just kept it that way because I liked it. Unfortunately I forgot to bring my green hairdye with me when I was captured, so I had to wash it out before my roots came out." Konan shrugged, "Well I like you with black hair than green." I grinned happily. I was surprised how relieved I was that someone liked it. Usually I didn't care what people thought ot me. Suddenly I realized that I was starting to like this crazy group of criminals.

Oh crap.

^o^

Okay so the last part was just thrown in there. Again, sorry for the crappy chapter.

Flame me! I'm kinda expecting them this time...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I still don't own Narurto.

Idea from (Guest) Lilay Jurtor. Enjoy!

vvv

Prank: Tentacle Rape A.K.A 4zx76K.

_Step One: Ask if his 'tentacles' are used for "specific reasons"_

_Step Two: Somehow get everyone in the Akatsuki to think that Kakuzu 'tentacle raped' me_

_Step three: Laugh my ass off for the rest if eternity_

I grinned, now that I had Deidara somewhat on my side this prank would be perfect. Kakuzu would kill me indefinately for sure this time, but most of the Akatsuki should get a good laugh out of it. I started making a list of the things I would need.

_Ratty and torn clothes to make it believable_

_Make-up for 'bruises'_

_Kunai for cuts (ouch)_

_Courage!_

vvv

"Hey Kakuzu..." I said from the doorway of the Akatsuki medical room. The brown skinned man turned to me, his green eyes filled with hatred. "What do you want?" He growled. I fingered my black hair, keeping my face carefully innocent and curious, "I was just wondering... what are your tentacles for?" I asked. He glared at me, "If you don't leave me alone, I'll rape you with them. Now go away!"

vvv

I tossed the flour bomb in the air a few times, comteplating if my life was really worth this prank. Shrugging I looked around the corner of the doorway and smiled. Kakuzu was facing away from me, bent over something. I weighed the flour bomb in my hand again, carefully calculating how much force it would require for me to make the bomb explode. Deciding what the heck, I threw the flour bomb at Kakuzu and cheered when it exploded, showing his entire back with the white powder. He stood slowly and turned to face me, his face so full of rage that I was terrified of him. Waving sheepishly I ran down the hall, it didn't take him long to follow. I screamed, and only half of it was pretend.

vvv

"Oh geez... not again." Hidan groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes when they all heard the scream. Kisame sighed tiredly, wondering again why Hidan and Kakuzu couldn't have some sweet girl stumble across them, instead of that devil. Deidara didn't even react, he kept his eyes trained carefully on the scroll he was reading. Angel tilted her head, "Call me crazy... but that acutally sounded real." There was a moment of silence before everyone laughed.

Then a very tattered and terrified Jissai ran in so fast she almost fell. She dove for Deidara and hid behind him, shaking and whimpering. Kakuzu stalked in after her, his entire back white and looking like he was about to murder someone... specifically Jissai. The girl in question poked her head over Deidara's shoulder and pointed at the enraged man, "He... He tired to tentacle rape me!" Everyone turned to stare at Kakuzu, then back at me. Hidan was the first to speak, "You actually wanted that bitch?!" He shouted at Kakuzu. Jissai shot a small irritated look at the Jashinist, but no one noticed.

Kakuzu gestured wildly to the little devil, "I never touched her! She threw a flour bomb at me." Jissai whimpered again and tried to melt into Deidara's back, who looked positively furious. Angel was greatly amused by how protected the blonde was being over Jissai. Angel knew it was a joke on Jissai's part, having helped her smooth out all the kinks in the plan before hand. Konan grinned behind her hand, she knew of the prank too, it was her idea to throw the flour bomb at Kakuzu to get his attention. And it worked perfectly. Of course Angel and Konan's hidden agenda was also successful, Deidara was doing exactly what they wanted. Both girls couldn't wait until the guys realized it was just a prank.

Deidara was arguing with Kakuzu while everyone else watched with interest. Even Jissai dropped her act after a while to watch the two... until Sasori noticed she didn't seem scared of Kakuzu anymore, "Over your fear already, Jissai?" The red head asked dully. Everyone turned to look at the newly black haired girl. She chuckled nerveously, "Okay so he didn't really... but he threatened... and that scared me..." Jissai explained, with glances at the increasingly feral Deidara. Finally his hand twitch and she went running, screaming, "SAVE ME SOMEONE!" Her former teammate ran after her. The hideout shook everytime he shot another bomb at her, which was often. Konan sighed, "Come on Angel, let's go." Angel groaned and reluctently left her boyfriend to go save one former Iwa nin from the other.

^o^

Okay, I don't know why I didn't change it back to Jissai's POV, I guess I was too lazy, besides it worked out! I hope you like it Lilay Jurtor!

Flame Friendly.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: You're still asking if I own Naruto or not?!

Mwahahahahaha! Longest story ever (not including fillers, author notes and sequal upload notices)!

vvv

"Who on earth set the fire?!" Konan snapped, her Akatsuki robe singed around the hem. Immediately all gazes landed on me sulking on a rock just outside the Akatsuki hideout. I glared at them all, "What? Do you really think I would be stupid enough to endanger everyone's life?! News flash people: The only life I ever endangered with my pranks is my own!" I shot a glare at Deidara, who wouldn't stop staring at me. When the fire started I had been in my skimpy nightshirt that barely covered my torso, and since the fire had somehow started near my room I had no time to grab an extra set of clothes. Angel took pity on me and gave me some of her clothes to wear. Unfortunately there was a problem; while the six inch tube top and split skirt looked good on her, it made me look plain slutty.

Sasori, surprisingly, sighed, "She's right..." I decided to spare him from a sarcastic remark about how the world must be ending. Hidan snorted, "Doesn't mean she could f***ing change her mind." I rolled my eyes, "Sorry Hidan, while I wouldn't enjoy seeing you die, however impossible that is, I actually like having a roof over my head. Call me selfish, but I also like having clothes that fit!" Angel, sitting in Itachi lap coughing from the smoke she had inhaled, shot me an offended look, "There's nothing wrong with my clothes." She said defensivly. I glared at Deidara again, who was on the border of drooling, "Normally you would be right, but you don't have a horomonal teenager trying to look down your shirt either. Deidara stop drooling!" The blonde bomber gave me a nasty look, his cheeks an interesting color of dusty pink, "I'm not drooling, un." Everyone laughed, even Leader-sama cracked a miniscule smile.

Leader-sama stood, "However the fire started, accidental or... on purpose," The man spared me a look while I glared at him. He continued, "It will take a while for the smoke to clear. In the mean time, we'll restock everything that was lost in the fire at the village." Kakuzu looked like he was about to cry. I glanced at Angel and Konan and raised my eyebrows questioningly. The both exchanged looks then nodded, might as well put our new plan into action since there probably wouldn't be another chance to have the whole organization out and about.

vvv

The minute we entered the village I started for the nearest clothes shop, but Leader-sama's voice stopped me, "Where do you think your going?" I spun, hands on hips, "I'm not going to wander around this village looking like a slut. I'm getting some new clothes, anyone but Deidara is welcome to escort me if you think I'll run away." More snickers at Deidara's expanse, the blonde just glared at me. "Angel will go with you." Leader-sama said boredly. Konan leapt at the chance, "I'll go too! You could use a second opinion." From the looks on the men's faces, I'd say Konan didn't act so girly all the time. I grinned and grabbed both their wrists, pulling them down the street with me. Plan B of Operation Girlfriend was underway.

^o^

Ohhhhh I'm evil! And any guesses as to who _did_ start the fire? XD Or was it completely accidental?

Flamers welcome! (Although if you got this far, I doubt you will leave a flame...)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I... don't... own... NARUTO! *goes into Hidan rage kill* NOW STOP ASKING! XD

Sorry about the disclaimer... I had a giant bar of Reese's and soda... A.K.A. SUGAR RUSSSSSSH!

vvv

"WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY?!" I shouted at the flirty boy at the clothes shop. Apparently he didn't remember that Deidara had almost murdered him last time. Konan and Angel were laughing behind me, having to lean against each other to keep from falling down. I shot them a passing glare as I went to change into my new outfit. This one was a one sleeved maroon top. It was low cut and the hem was slanted so that a fair part of my stomach was showing through the fishnet undershirt. I had bought a pair of black pants and a maroon skirt to go with the top. The pants was standard ninja wear and the skirt was like my shirt with the angled hem, but the opposite. Instead of the hem being longer on the left side like my top, it was longer on the left. I decided to keep Angel's high ninja boots and skip buying the shoes.

vvv

While Jissai was changing Konan and Angel retreated to the back of the shop out of their friend's hearing, "Okay, so the thing is... we all know that Deidara likes Jissai, but that girl hides her emotions too well... soooo here's what we'll do." Angel said and leaned in close to whisper the plan to Konan. The blue haired Akatsuki member's grin grew larger with each word that passed Angel's lips. It was now or never.

vvv

I held up my six pricked and ink-stained fingers, "Ink Bubble Clone: six fingered jutsu!" I said and the ink on my fingers rose up from my skin to form little navy blue bubbles at the tips. I flicked each of my fingers one by one and the bubble flew off to form a clone. Konan raised an eyebrow, "Impressive jutsu..." She mused while I instructed my clones on what to do. They all smiled at me and ran off to do my bidding. I leaned back on the park bench (the same one that Deidara kissed me, but I wasn't about to tell the two women beside me that) and said, "My clan's kekke genkei is kinda lame, but it has it's uses, like the Bubble Shield." Angel laughed then sighed, "Those were the good days..." Konan and I gave her a strange look, "It was three months ago, Angel." Konan said slowly. Our copper haired friend giggled, "Oopsies.. Time sure does fly."

vvv

Jissai Clone One turned aroud sharply when she caught sight of Hidan and began heading for her target. She could feel Hidan's suspicious glare as he followed her, thinking that she was the real Jissai out and about with no escort. Clone One smirked, her original was evil and a genius to think up of such a complicated prank. Clone One lead the increasingly fustrated Jashinist down the village, dodging through the crowd, keeping just enough distance away from him that he could barely see her. Clone One skipped around a shy blonde girl; Clone One turned the corner before returning to bubble form and attacted itself to the wall

Hidan growled curses under his breath as he struggled to trail the girl he thought was Jissai. It was hard to tell since she didn't have the green hair anymore, she looked almost normal in a crowd, except for that mischievious glint that could be seen from a mile away. He saw her turn the corner and picked up his pace even more, knowing that the alley she just turned down was a dead end. Hopefully he could trap her there and kill her without anyone being the wiser. He was tired of all her little pranks and was determined that she be his next sacrifice.

In his haste to reach the devil he plowed right into a poor girl. She eeped and leapt back, face red underneath splattered freckles. Hidan glared at her and she started to stutter apologies. The albino Akatsuki member clutched his three blade scyth and prepared to kill the foolish girl, Pein-sama's rules bedamned, when her pretty light grey eyes fell on the blade. Hidan tensed, ready for her to start screaming now that she recognized him, but she did the exact opposite. With tenative fingers the girl reached out towards the blade. She suddenly smiled at him, "I've never seen a three blades scyth before." Hidan frowned, "What the f*** do you mean?" The girl grimanced, "Please don't curse." She spoke quietly. For once Hidan didn't snap a cursed filled sarcastic remark that would have probably ended in a shower of the girl's blood.

The blonde girl flashed another of her dazzling smiles and said, "I'm a weapons exspert, in all my studies and travelings I've never come across a scyth such as yours. Can I... touch it?" Hidan blinked his pink eyes multiple times. As a Jashinist and Akatsuki member, most people ran screaming in the opposite direction. Never once did he have someone ask if they could handle his weapon. "Uh... I guess?" Hidan said hesintately. The girl's grey eyes lit up with delight and she took the weapon from him as if it were a newborn child.

On the wall beside the two, a small bubble popped with a burst of navy blue ink.

^o^

Okay, I have decided to make Operation Girlfriend an Arc-type thing. One chapter dedicated to setting up an Akatsuki member with his pairing... Mwahahahahahahaha!

And I'm probably going to regret this... BUT, if anyone wants to put their OC with the remaining Akatsuki, please PM/review me their info (name, age, pairing, looks, personality). No Mary-sues and I get to set the couple up how _I_ want it to!

Flame Friendly!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclamier: Nope. Don't ask.

Okay so this OC belongs to purple Becca (guest) Hope you like it!

vvv

I smiled when the info about Hidan's encounter came pouring in through the ink on my fingertip that connected me to the clone. Angel and Konan were pressing me for details, eagerly wondering if the man we all hated was actually successful. I smiled and was telling them the events that had passed when the ink on my middle finger bubbled up. Clone Three had found the target and had lead Sasori right to her.

vvv

Mikan Hanna smiled at the little girl that she had pulled from the road and patted the girl's blonde head before handing her off to her greatly relieved mother. Hanna waved away any money the woman tried to give her and turned to walk away, brushing past a woman with black hair and eyes who seemed to be in a hurry. The brown haired woman stuffed her hands in her pockets and continued her walk.

She didn't even get three feet when she ran smack into something hard. Hanna blinked and looked up to see an emotionless red haired man staring down at her. She blushed, "I... um.. I'm sorry, I didn't see you and-" That was when she noticed that he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Having grown up in this village, Hanna knew all about its unoffical protectors and their crimes. She swallowed, hoping that the man she hadn't ran into was the one rumored to be a Jashinist... or the cannibal. Maybe this man was one of the nicer ones, like the hyper one. _Please don't be the Jashinist. Please don't be the Jashinist._ Hanna silently begged.

"Are you hurt?" The question surprised her. Hanna opened her eyes and looked at the Akatsuki member who had spoken. She tilted her head, "No... w-why do you ask...?" She said with a slight stutter. The red head blinked slowly, "You were clenthing your eyes." He stated flatly. Hanna actually giggled nervously, "I was hoping you weren't the Jashinist Akatsuki member ...Are you?" His expression didn't exchange, but something about the manmade Hanna think that he was surprised. Maybe because she actually knew what he was a part of? No that was obvious; probably that she knew there was a Jashin worshiper in the organization. He shook his head, "No. I'm the puppet master." It was Hanna's turn to blink, the puppet master wasn't known as much as the other Akatsuki members. He, like the Uchiha and the leader, was shrouded in mystery. Nothing was known about him except that he came from Suna and was... well a puppet master.

vvv

Sasori watched the strange girl in front of him, instead of running screaming in the other direction when she recognized his cloak, she actually stayed and talked to him. Her blue eyes widened considerably when he identified himself, but that didn't send her running either, she looked relieved that he wasn't Hidan. Sasori shook his head and checked his watch, cursing mentally. He was already behind his personal schedule; he should have been at the lumber mill three minutes ago so he could leave at 4:20 to look for Jissai, just to make sure she wasn't in any trouble. He turned away from the rather interesting woman, murmuring a quiet excuse, though he didn't know why he did. Sasori didn't owe anything to this woman. She fell in step with him. Sasori glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, obviously wanting an explination, she smiled, "I'm going this way anyway." She said politly. Sasori just nodded, not upset to have her in his company like he was with Deidara. Unknown to both of them, a little ink bubble popped as they disappeared in the crowd.

vvv

"It worked!" I squealed, throwing both arms in the air while Angel tackled me from the side and Konan smiled and checked Sasori's name off the list along with Hidan's. Next on the list... Zetsu.

^o^

Sorry for the bad chapter, but I really don't know how to write Sasori since he literally HAS NO EMOTIONS TO SPEAK OF! I mean at least Itachi _has_ emotions, he just hides them very very well! (okay done with the mini rant! :D)

BTW: The OC slot are filled... so no more PMs over OCs unless you've been chosen and you have an edit over your character

Flame Friendly


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Nope Don't own! The only person I own is Jissai!

Halo/Aki/Vivian belongs to AkatsukiFreak31... (Sorry if she's OOC, I didn't have time to go read your story to see how you wrote her, so I had to guess) Oh Geez... _I Wanna be a Millionare_ just came of the radio! XD I didn't even know they played this...

"Normal" White Zetsu and Halo.

**"Bold" Black Zetsu**

_**"Bold and Italic" Vivian**_

_"Italic" Aki_

vvv

"So... When is our plan going into action?" Angel whispered to Konan as they waited for Jissai to get back after taking care of something to do with her clones. The blue haired Akatsuki member shrugged, "Soon... Ooop, here she comes." Both women laughed as if they had been having a normal conversation as the black haired woman came back, three ice cream cones in her hands, "I got hot and figured you were too so I... Zetsu is in position!"

vvv

"So you're telling me that you have multiple bi-polar disorder? **Great, another freak."** Zetsu asked. Halo grinned and nodded, "Yep." Vivian growled in Halo's mind _**'Who's he calling freak? Never seen a bi-colored person before' **__'Vivian-chan... don't i-insult. I-it-it's r-r-r-rude...' __**'Shut up, you pathetic excuse of a soul.'**_ Halo rolled her eyes, wishing that both of them would shut up. Zetsu guessed that she was having a conversation with herself the way her emotions changed in her green eyes. He had never met another person with multiple personalities, this should be interesting.

Halo's eyes took a dangerous edge and she snarled, _**"What are you staring at, Flytrap?"**_ Black Zetsu frowned at her tone, he was an Akatsuki member, she should fear him. White Zetsu mused that this must be one of Halo's many personalities. Halo shook her head and smiled, "Sorry... Vivian is distrustful and rude to people she doesn't know and _**...and you better stop staring before I **__...V-Vivian-chan... please stop being mean..."_ Aki, Halo's third personality, finished. Zetsu raised an eyebrow, did Halo have three personalites? That was rare. Usually people with mulitple personality disorder only had two, like himself. **"Watch your threats little girl.** It's alright. I get have the same problem." Zetsu growled/laughed at the same time. Halo giggled, "So we have something in common. Don't get that much." For once both Black and White Zetsu agreed with the girl in front of him.

Zetsu glanced down the street, the girl that he had thought was Jissai was gone. He really didn't care that she was without a escort, Jissai didn't bother him as much as the other Akatsuki members. He was probably one of the only Akatsuki members who realized why she pranked them, she wanted to die. Though he would never admit it, Zetsu enjoyed having her around; Jissai's pranking was amusing as long as they weren't directed at him and it was nice to have a little excitement at the base. If Jissai died then they would go back to fighting amongst themselves.

Halo tilted her red head, wondering why the Akatsuki member in front of her was silent. "Um... Zetsu-san...? Are you alright?" She asked timidly, not sure what to call the black and white Akatsuki member. The man gave a small smile, "Forgive me. I thought I saw someone I knew. **If it was her, she's dead... the devil." **Halo blinked, wondering what this girl could have done to earn Zetsu's emity. Zetsu, sensing her confusing, smiled, "Walk with me and I'll tell you about Rekishi Jissai, the devil's right hand." As the two people walked away a small navy blue bubble popped quietly.

vvv

"Hmph." I pouted while Jissai and Konan laughed. "It's true Jissai, you are the right hand of the devil!" Angel gasped between breaths. Konan shook her head, "It's true... I still think it's funny that you set Zetsu up with a girl with multiple personality disorder. You know Hidan will kill you right? He can barely stand Zetsu talking to himself..." I didn't answer, I was still pouting. I hadn't even pranked Zetsu twice and he insulted me. I wondered absently what Hidan thought of me.

^o^

Up next: Kisame!

AkatsukiFreak31: Hope you like it!

Flame Friendly.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto.

This OC belongs to CursedCupid

(from previous chapter): _"Hmph." I pouted while Jissai and Konan laughed._ *eyetwitch* That's supposed to be 'Angel and Konan'... stupid flying fingers and their stupid mistakes...

vvv

"STOP STARING AT ME, YOU JERK!" Katya shouted at the old pervert who was pratically drooling at the sight of her annoyingly over large chest. He gave her a cheesy smile, "What are you going to do about it little girl?" He asked, leaning closer to her to get a better view. Katya crossed her arms and sniffed. If she wasn't against fighting she would punch this guy's lights out. She had to make up an excuse and quick! The man leaned even closer so that he was almost kissing her, Katya struggled not to hit him. Usually perverts left her alone after she yelled in their face; this one was determined, she'd give him that. "Come on, babe..."

vvv

Kisame frowned when he caught sight of a girl who resembled Jissai. The shark-man started after her, having the uneasy suspicion that if that girl was indeed Jissai, someone was going to suffer. Most people moved out of his way, their eyes wide. Kisame growled to himself, he hated when people stared at him. It wasn't like he stared at them for being having a different color than himself... He snarled at one girl who had been staring too long, showing his sharp teeth. She shrieked and ran away while Kisame chuckled to himself, that would never get old. Too bad Jissai wasn't scared of him, Kisame could probably save himself from her pranks if she was scared of him like she was of Itachi-san and Zetsu. Speaking of the devil woman...

He saw the look alike far ahead, having distanced herself while he was busy scaring villagers. Kisame cursed under his breath, he had to stop getting distracted. He picked up his pace so that he was on the verge of running. Pein-sama would want to know if Jissai was indeed walking about with no escort, but first Kisame had to confirm that the girl was Jissai. The girl he was chasing ducked around a man, and disappeared. Kisame pulled up short, wondering if the girl had thought she was being followed and vanished. The blue skinned Akatsuki member scratched his dark blue hair, wondering if he should keep looking for the girl or give up. His delima was solved when he heard someone snap, "Leave me alone already!"

vvv

"Is there a problem here?" A guy asked from the start of the alley. Both Katya and the perv turned to look at a tall menacing figure. The pervert sneered, "Yeah... you. My girlfriend is just being-" "I'm not your freaking girlfriend, sicko!" Katya cut him off. The figure huffed, "Good thing, I wouldn't want to find out you were cheating on me..." Katya kept her face blank when the pervert looked from her to the her rescuer and back. She decided to play the new guys game, just praying that he wasn't another freak looking for an easy shot. Katya tapped her foot, "About time you got here. I've been waiting here for hours!" She said. The pervert huffed, "If you think I'm going to believe your little story, forget it. You're just trying to make a pass at- eep!" The old perv cut off when Katya's rescuer suddenly appeared before him, grabbing the guy by his collar. Katya gulped, from the look of his cloak and scratched headband, this guy was an Akatsuki member.

The Akatsuki member bared his sharp teeth, "If I said she's my girlfriend then don't question it. Leave, before I decide that you'll make a nice meal for one of my comrades." The Akatsuki member shoved the pervert away and the older man stumbled a bit before taking off in the opposite direction. Katya giggled, "Did you see his face? I thought he would pee his pants for a minute!" The Akatsuki member shot her a weird look, as if he was confused she wasn't running scared. Instead Katya held out her hand, "I'm Kazemaru Katya. Thanks for saving me, you have no idea how often I run into trouble like that. And you are?" "...Hoshigaki Kisame..." The blue skinned man responded suspiciously.

Katya laughed, "Kisame? Really?" Kisame's beady right eye twitched in annoyance. He waited for a joke or insult regarding his appearance. Katya smiled cutely, "That really fits. I wish my parents had come up with a name like that... but I really don't want to be called 'Neko' or something, that'd be weird. Anyway I like my name!" Kisame blinked, it wasn't often that he met someone who didn't care what he looked like. Pein-sama, Itachi, and Angel were the only ones who didn't comment on it out of the Akatsuki. Kisame snorted, "Talkative aren't you?" "Only when I'm nervous!" Katya said right back. Kisame smirked, "And why would you be nervous?" He asked slyly. Katya lost her happiness for a flat look. Kisame was reminded of Angel and her drastic mood swings. The black haired girl folded her arms across her chest, "Wouldn't you be nervous if you were talking to an S-ranked criminal?" Kisame shrugged, "I wouldn't know since I'm already one..." Katya stared at him for a minute, then grinned when she realized he was joking.

Silence filled the air, making the two feel awkward. Katya bit her lip and looked down the street, "So... I guess I'll be going. Thanks for your help!" She said and started to walk away when a blue hand stopped her. She turned to look at the Akatsuki member, "Do... you want to accompany me? No one else will bother you." Katya grinned, "Sure! As long as you don't mind stopping so I could run my errands..." Kisame shrugged, he didn't mind at all. He wanted to get to know more of this girl who didn't seem to care that he resembled a shark or was an Akatsuki member. The two started walking away, Katya only pausing briefly when she felt something pop under her shoe.

vvv

"Awwwwwww!" Angel squealed when I told her all that had transpired, "Kisame got a girlfriend! It's about time, that boy has a hard time getting anyone to even look at him normally because of his appearance. I think Itachi and I are the only people who treat him normally. I mean Jissai calls him 'fishbreath' all the time and Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu try to convice the poor guy that he is a fish since he's half shark. Even Sasori does it when Kisame makes him mad!" The copper haired girl said. Konan sighed, "Angel, take a breath." Our friend was gasping, "Sorry, I'm just really excited." She said, fanning her face with her hand. I grinned, "Yeah, we can tell. Remember what air is? We humans need it to live." Angel glared at me.

Konan rolled her eyes, "You two are almost as bad as Deidara and Jissai." Angel giggled while I glared at her. "Shut it, paper angel." Konan laughed, "Paper angel? Really, Jissai, that was the best insult you can come up with? Man you're losing your touch." I shoved my finger in her face, "I haven't, you're just being spared because you're my friend." Angel grinned evily, "Yeah... losing your touch." I crossed my arms and slumped in my seat, I hated it when they ganged up on me.

^o^

...if it sucks, get over it. - Insomnia has hit and I haven't slept in 29 hours... *twitch* Need coffee now to live!

Flame friendly (or maybe not in this case...)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

OC belongs to Rappy Yo Yo.

vvv

Tori enjoyed walking through the village at noon, she always felt better after a walk, especially when she had a fight with a family member. Tori stuffed her hands in her pockets and hummed a little tune to herself, most of the villagers stayed away from her for some reason or the other. It could be because of her bi-polar tendecies or because of her affliation with a certian someone. Something black caughter her eye and she turned to see a brief flash of a black cloak with red clouds. Tori smiled, it wasn't often the Akatsuki descended on the town, but it never failed to amuse Tori when she saw the other villagers reactions towards the S-ranked criminals. Tori picked up her pace.

vvv

"Oh thanks you for saving me, sir. I'm so glad that you came along when you did, I don't know what would have happened." The girl babbled, beaming up at Kakuzu. The man glared at the girl and tried to walk away, but she followed him, praising his name. All Kakuzu did was scare off a bunch of teenagers teasing her, he wasn't even sure why he did it. "My name is Yuki. What's yours?" The girl continued having to run to keep up with his pace, oblivious to the fact that he didn't want her around. Why couldn't the stupid girl understand that he was part of the Akatsuki and should be feared.

She managed to stay with him, no matter how many times he tried to politely tell her to get loss; even after he dropped the gentleman act, she still wouldn't get loss. Kakuzu turned to her after she finished her triad of how her cat's life was and snapped, "If you don't disappear, I'll make you disappear permenatly." The girl giggled, "Oh, Arashi, you're such a tease." After he continuiously refused to tell her his name, the girl started calling him 'Arashi'. Kakuzu, having lost his last ounce of patience, grabbed the girl by her shirt, "I'm not joking. Get. Lost." The girl just smiled at him blankly, Kakuzu was wondering if she even had a brain behind that thick skull of hers.

"There you are!" A familiar voice reached Kakuzu and he turned to see a black haired, blue eyed woman. The girl in his grip huffed, "Move along lady, he's mine!" The smile was lost from the black haried woman's face, but it still managed to remain plesent. "Oh... well if you two want to be alone, I'll just leave while he steals your heart..." The clueless girl gave Kakuzu a cheesy grin, "You already did, didn't you Arashi-kun?"

vvv

Tori blinked at the name the girl had called Kakuzu. Her lip twitched, but she managed to supress the smile. At first she had been furious with Kakuzu, but that was until she saw how much he seemed to hate the girl. Now she pitied him, but was still debating whether to save him or not. Kakuzu's eye twitched as he turned back to the girl, Tori knew he was about to murder her. Though she would enjoy seeing the girl be torn apart, she knew that nothing good would come out of it. Reluctently she placed a hand on Kakuzu's arm, "Let her go. She's not worth it." The Akatsuki member slowly released the girl and she dropped to the ground. While she was catching her breath, both Kakuzu and Tori disappeared.

"For a minute I thought you were cheating on me..." Tori mused later. Kakuzu snorted, there was no way he would cheat on Tori. He would never tell her, but Tori was the one thing he worshipped other than money. Tori raised an eyebrow at his responce, but changed the subject, "So why are you here?" Kakuzu smirked under his face mask, "There's a girl at the Akatsuki headquaters who is determined to get herself killed by pranking the organization. Earlier today someone set a fire near her room." Tori gasped, "Was she hurt?" She asked, concered for this mystery and very couragous girl. Tori wouldn't dare take on the Akatsuki organization, even if it was only for pranks. It was a wonder she wasn't dead. The Akatsuki besider her shook he head, "Unfortunately no. But the whole hideout was filled with smoke." "So you're all here until the smoke clears." Tori guessed and her secret boyrfriend nodded. Tori suddenly giggled, "I want to meet this girl, she sounds like she know how to have a good time." Kakuzu mentally groaned, the last thing he needed was Tori getting any ideas for Jissai.

Unknown to either of them a small bubble on the corner of Kakuzu's Akatuski cloak popped.

vvv

"Well that turned out differently then planned." Angel commented as we all sat there, wondering how on earth did Kakuzu have a secret girlfriend. They never said it outloud, but the way they acted around each other made it seem that way. Konan looked irritated, "He could have told Leader-sama. I mean Itachi doesn't keep Angel a secret, and P-uh.. Leader-sama doesn't try to keep me a secret." Angel giggled, "Yeah, you wouldn't let him..." I rolled my eyes, "Konan, you might as well drop the 'Leader-sama' thing. I know his name." Konan eyed me suspiciously, "And how would you know that?" She asked. Angel appeared to have an intrest in my answer too. I held up my hands and wiggled my ink stained fingers, "The same way I know what really gets on the Akatsuki's nerves." Angel laughed, "You've been spying on us this whole time?!" She asked while Konan glared at me then muttered something about if Pein didn't kill me when he found out, I would be a great spy.

I smiled as I checked off Kakuzu's name, even if we didn't do anything. There was only one more Akatsuki member left: Tobi.

^o^

There! Written in an hour because I promised to update today! *pant pant*

Flame Friendly!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: What ever...

Sorry it took my forever. I've been fighting Writer's Block lately on all my stories... I guess I'm getting out of a writing mood (I seriously hope not...)

Anyway: Nami belongs to Fernlight.

**Fernlight**: Sorry it was so short, I had to force myself to write this, for some reason I just couldn't... O.o

vvv

"Why are we doing Tobi again?" Angel muttered. I shushed her as I concentrated on leading Tobi to the girl I had chosen for him. I didn't understand why Angel hated the hyperactive member of the Akatsuki. Maybe he just freaked her out with his intense personality, or maybe she didn't like him because of a past. I had no clue and I wasn't going to ask and risk getting my head torn off. Konan leaned back against the park bench, "Because it'll keep him out of our hair for a while." Angel thought a moment then shrugged, "True... but Jissai don't you dare get a girl just like him. Otherwise everyone in the organization will be out for your blood, with Deidara leading the pack."

I didn't tell her that that was exactly what I had in mind.

vvv

"Puppies! They're so cute!" Nami squealed over the wiggling bunch. She pulled the cutest one out of the box and held him high over her head, "Oooooo you're so cute! If I could take you home I would!" She bent over to place the adorable puppy back down when someone plowed into her side, causing them both to fall. Nami leapt back up, "I'm okay!" She shouted to the air then turned to her attacker, "That wasn't nice!" She chided him. The man scrambled to his feet and started bowing comically, "Tobi is very very sorry! Tobi didn't see pretty-chan." Nami tilted her head to the side, did he just call her pretty? She could easily forgive anyone who called her pretty!

Nami squinted her turquoise blue eyes at him, everything except his spiky hair was covered, "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked and reached out to tug on his red-clouded black cloak. Tobi laughed, "Because I want to! Why are you dressed like that?" He returned the question. Nami looked down at her attire. A pink shoulder wrap covered the upper half of her torso, hiding the fishnet shirt underneath save the long sleeves. Her skirt was a darker pink, more of a red color, white tights extended from the skirt to end mid-calf. She had forgotten to put shoes on this morning... again. Nami turned back to the cloaked man, "Because I want to!" She said then laughed along with Tobi.

Nami gave another tug on his cloak, "But why the red clouds?" Nami couldn't see past the guy's mask, but she got the sense that he was smiling, "I'm in the Akatsuki!" Nami blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected that for an answer. Weren't the Akatsuki supposed to be feared criminals? Maybe this guy only played like he was hyper, it sure fooled her. Before she could say anything, Tobi grabbed her wrist, "Come on! I found a candy shop down the street!" Nami smiled, even if he was just playing at being happy she didn't care, as long as she got her candy!

vvv

Angel glared at me, "You just had to go and give Tobi a hyperactive girlfriend didn't you?" Konan was too busy laughing to care. I shrugged, "What girl could I get him? Anyone saner would have thought Tobi was crazy, and anyone more hyper than he belongs in an asylum." I explained nonchalantly. Konan stopped laughing long enough to say, "She has a point..." before breaking down in the giggles again. I sighed, "Now Pein-sama is going to kill me for breaking his girlfriend." That shut Konan up, but made Angel start laughing. Konan glared at the both of us and muttered something under her breath that I didn't quite catch, but I swear I heard Deidara's name...

^o^

And thus Operation Girlfriend Arc ends! (or does it...)

Flame friendly


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Don't own back then, don't own now...

And now the pièce de résistance, the gathering of girls! And a little surprise on the side ;)

By the way, since I hadn't named Hidan's girl, I let Animefreak1145 name her Jun Suina, just handing out the credit as is deserved! ^^

vvv

"Well that's all of them, might as well go and meet up with the rest of the organization." Konan said standing up. Angel and I followed more reluctantly, laziness dragging at our bones. "But the sun feels so good right now..." Angel muttered, Konan shot her an look I didn't understand but apparently Angel did since she suddenly got a spring in her step, "Come on! I haven't seen Itachi all day!" She chirped and lead us back to the rendezvous point. I eyed her suspiciously, that was a quick recovery, even for Angel...

vvv

"Wow Deidara, I didn't know you were so attractive..." Yuki babbled, clutching to the very irritated blonde's arm. The Akatsuki present seemed to enjoy the bomber's predicament, Sasori the most. Hidan nudged Kakuzu in the ribs, "Hey what are the bets that Jissai will kill him when she comes back?" Tori and Jun Suina, Hidan's girl, exchanged glances, surprised that Jissai killing the man she apparently liked was a possibility. In the few minutes that the two had gotten to know each other, they had become fast friends, unlike their men. Tori pitied Deidara, feeling almost guilty for having lead Yuki right to him. Kakuzu grunted, "The odds are very little, but it's highly possible that Jissai might murder the girl- if her feelings for Deidara are what everyone suspects." He responded. Tori shot her boyfriend a dirty look, that was rude. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Jissai was. From what she had gathered from the Akatsuki present, she wasn't very popular, especially with Hidan.

Deidara was struggling to shove Yuki away, "Get off of me, un." He growled. The little ditz shook her head and hugged him tighter. Itachi chuckled quietly, "She is lucky to have pinned his arms." He mused and the rest of the Akatsuki nodded in agreement. If Yuki hadn't had luck on her side, she would be nothing but tiny pieces by now. Zetsu tilted his head, "Deidara had better get rid of her before Jissai- **Too late.**" Black Zetsu finished and pointed down the street at Konan, Angel, and Jissai walking towards him. All three girls stopped and stared at Deidara and Yuki. Hanna blinked at the trio and whispered in Sasori's ear, "Which one is Jissai?" He was saved from answering when the dark haired woman attacked.

vvv

"Ink Bubble Jutsu: Ink Lance!" I shouted and pointed my ink covered index finger at the little bitch. The barb buried deep in her right shoulder, making her scream, and I yanked her away from Deidara snarling, "Mine!" Before I could do any more damage to the slut, Deidara grabbed me by the arm and hauled me into an alley, away from the Akatsuki's hearing. I glared at him, "What was that for?" I snapped. Deidara glared at me, "There was no reason to kill her, un. I had it under control." He said. I snorted, "Yeah that looked like you had it under control. She was hugging you and-" "Kakuzu said she did the same to him. It's no big deal, yeah." Deidara cut me off. My right eye twitched, "No big deal?! It's a very big deal! Unless you liked her clinging to you."

I hadn't realized what I said until Deidara slammed me into a wall. I stared at him, shocked at the uncontrollable rage burning deep within his silver-blue eyes. In all the years I had known him, I had never seen Deidara so angry, and it scared me. I tried to shrink away from him, but it was hard to do with the wall digging into my back and his arms on either side of me, trapping me. Suddenly timid, I focused everywhere but his face. I didn't want to see the anger. His right hand left the wall and gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him. I gulped when I met his gaze. "Don't ever say that again, hm." He hissed before crashing his lips to mine.

vvv

The Akatsuki stared in shock at the couple making out while the girls with them squealed in fangirlish delight, even the ones who didn't know the two former Iwa nins. Angel jumped in the air, "I knew it! Awwwwww they look so cute!" She gushed. Hidan began gagging, which earned him a glare from most of the girls and a scolding from Jun Suina. Katya hissed at the Jashinist, baring her cat-like teeth. She didn't like Hidan, he smelled of blood and death. Plus he was ruining the moment. Kakuzu seemed to enjoy his teammate's predicament and found no reason to help him. Konan waved her hand, her eyes never leaving Deidara and Jissai, "Shhhhh!" She didn't want to miss out on any of the action.

vvv

Deidara finally pulled away from my lips. Resting his forehead against mine, I could feel his Hitai-ate pressing against me, the metal felt cold against my skin. My tongue darted out to wet my lips, I had never been kissed like that before. My lips still felt a little tender from Deidara's harshness, but I didn't mind. To tell the truth, I liked it. Deidara took a step away from the wall, pulling me into an embrace. He tilted his head to whisper in my ear, "Don't look now, but you just kissed me in front of the entire Akatsuki organization, un." I pulled back, a blush burning in my cheeks, and whacked him in the chest, "Jerk!" I snapped. He just laughed.

vvv

Angel sweatdropped, "And they're back to normal..." Konan shook her head sadly, "Well it was fun while it lasted." The blue haired woman sighed. Secretly the two congratulated themselves, their evil plan had worked. Jissai seemed to really care for Deidara, or at least got very jealous over him. Hidan opened his mouth, "Hey! If you two aren't going to f*** than let's go!" Both the Iwa nins shot dark murderous looks at the Jashinist. Soon Hidan was running away from clay bombs and ink lances. Angel threw her arm over poor Jun Suina's shoulders as everyone watched the three disappear down the street, "I hope you're ready to keep that one calm... if Deidara and Jissai don't kill him."

Just then a large explosion shook the ground and the group could hear Jissai yelling, "DEIDARA! Watch where you're throwing those things!" "If they don't kill each other first..." Sasori muttered as he walked away to check up on the two hot heads. Pein's left eye gave a small twitch, so small that most would have missed it. Konan smiled at her boyfriend, she knew he was going to hate the next few days.

^o^

Okay not much mention of all the girls, but I promise introductions will be in the next chapter! :D And how did you like the fluff?

Flame Friendly!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Only own this story and Jissai.

Angel belongs to Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy, Hanna belongs to purple Becca (guest), Halo and all her personalities belong to AkatsukiFreak31, Katya belongs to CursedCupid, Tori belongs to Rappy Yo Yo, Nami belongs to Fernlight, and the name Jun Suina belongs to Animefreak1145. Did I get everyone? O.o

No fluff, I figured I need to give the romance a chance to cool down. So... back to the old days when Jissai just teased the Akatsuki! :D

vvv

"JISSAI!" Hidan shouted the next day, storming in the main room. I looked at him, "What?" I asked, frowning slightly. Hanna and Nami exchanged looks. It was just us three in the room, most of the Akatsuki were either on missions or getting to know their girls. Hanna, Nami and I were bored out of our minds since Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi out on a mission, so we had spent all morning entertaining ourselves. For once whatever Hidan was pissed about, it wasn't my fault. Unfortunately he didn't know that. The Jashinist shoved a finger in my face, "Don't play innocent bitch, I know you had something to do with it!" I glared at him, "Do with _what_?! I have no clue what you're talking about, Hidan!"

The Akatsuki came to investigate our shouting. Angel and Konan exchanged looks of confusion, as my accomplices they knew I had no pranks planned today. Hidan threw something at me, I barely caught it in time and held it up in the air. It was a tangled mess of sticky tar blackened fabric, ninja wire, and feathers. I blinked at the thing then raised an expectant eyebrow at Hidan, "And just what is this?" Hidan glared at me and snarled, "I f***ing found it in my f***ing room... Around my alter to be exact." I tilted my head, "Sure it's not just a trap you set up a long time ago and forgot about?"

"BITCH! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Hidan yelled in my face, I could feel my hair being blown back a little at the power of his voice. I narrowed my eyes, "Now listen here, you Jashin freak, when I say I had nothing to do with it, I mean it. I haven't been anywhere near your room. Someone _else_ set this trap, obviously. Seriously, you don't think a master prankster like myself would use such basic attempts, would you?" I said disdainfully and offended. To think, after all the pranks I had pulled on him, Hidan would know a master level prank from a novice. I tossed the pile of trash back at Hidan, "Next time think about that before you accuse me again." Hidan's eye twitched and I knew I would have to start running soon.

Before anyone could react Jun Suina was between us, whispering something to Hidan. Whatever she said calmed the Jashinist down considerably. He was on the verge of being his normal cocky self again when I had to say, "Oh my... look who's whipped." Everyone laughed, except Hidan and Jun Suina. The blonde girl turned to face me, her arms out to block Hidan's path, "Jissai, must you provoke him?" She asked in a chiding voice. I smiled and snapped a scroll out, "According to this contract I do. Article XI. Passage 4 clearly states, 'Under all circumstances must one, Rikishi Jissai, tease/prank/and otherwise provoke the Akatsuki to the point of no return. Any violation of this law will result in immediate banning from the Pranksters Association of Iwagakure.'"

I would have had them all convinced except Itachi said, "You're making that up. I can see that the scroll is blank." "Well how do you know this is a decoy in case one of you try to steal it?" I shot back. "Because we're not that stupid, idiot." Kisame snarled. I huffed at him, "Look who's talking, Sharky." The new girls seemed to enjoy my spats with the Akatsuki, they kept looked between me and whoever I was arguing with. When I had all the Akatsuki riled up I grinned and threw the scroll at Hidan, hitting him square in the head, then I ran for it, laughing maniacally as the entire Akatsuki chased me down. Just like the old days.

vvv

"Is it always this crazy around here?" Halo asked, watching the last of Akatsuki disappear down the hall. Konan smirked and sat down on the couch Jissai had abandoned, "Usually it's a lot worse. Although, I haven't seen all of them join in the chase in a while, have you Angel?" The copper haired girl was too busy laughing to answer. Nami jumped up and down in her seat, "I hope Jissai-chan is okay! I like her!"

Deidara's voice surprised all of them, "Now what did she do, un?" All the girls turned to see the three absent Akatsuki members at the entrance. Angel giggled and waved a hand, "Oh you know, the usual... managed to piss off the entire organization and now they're all out for her blood." There was a large crash as if to prove her point and Hidan yelling, "You bitch that hurt!" "Well, duh, it hurt! It's supposed to, genius! That's why I threw it at you!" Jissai could be heard shouting back. Sasori rolled his eyes, he couldn't handle this drama so soon after a mission. Katya smirked and leaned back, she could get used to this.

^o^

Okay so I didn't hold out on my promise of introductions. It's kinda hard to juggle eight OCs, even for me... O.o So just bare with me.

Flame Friendly


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: All I own is Jissai.

Lol humorous fluff... that's something you don't get every day!

vvv

Knocking on my door woke me up. I glared at my poor door and yelled, "You're not anyone I want to talk to, go away!" It was true, Deidara usually blew the door to bits and Konan and Angel never bothered to knock anymore. The door, of course, banged open and I straightened up in bed, "I know this is a criminal organization, but can a girl get any sleep around here?!" Halo smirked, _**"Considering you're the only one who doesn't sleep in the same room as your boyfriend, you shouldn't be complaining." **_I knew by the cruel undertone in her voice that Vivian was actually speaking. My mouth puckered with distaste, "Leave." I snapped. Halo spoke, this time in her normal persona, "Look, I don't know how to react around Zetsu. We got along in the village, but now it's just awkward. Can you give me any pointers?"

I shot the tri-polar girl a look, "And why are you asking me? I hardly know any of the Akatsuki myself besides what bothers them." Halo leapt on my bed, folding her knees underneath her, "That's just it. You know what Zetsu doesn't like. Can you tell me what he doesn't like so I don't do any of those things? _P-please Jissai-s-an?"_ I suppressed the urge to flinch at her quickly changing personalities. That was too much even for me. I sighed and eyed Halo, "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Halo nodded, her bright green eyes shining in the dark. I sighed and started listing all the things that Zetsu found annoying, then the few things he actually did like that I had managed to discover over the months. Halo left eager to ply her new knowledge to use. I hadn't even laid back down when Katya had taken Halo's place, asking for the same thing. I groaned, I knew this was going to be a long night.

After Katya was Jun Suina. I told them all I knew then dashed out of my room before another girl could come knocking. I wasn't going to be staying in a place where they could disturb me.

vvv

"Move over, you bed hog!" I snapped and shoved my ice cold feet against Deidara. The blonde yelped and scooted so far away I was surprised he didn't fall off. "Why did you have to sleep here again, un?" He asked, irritation lacing his voice. I laid rigidly on my back, my arms crossed over my chest as I glared at the ceiling. "Because I don't want girls stopping by at an ungodly hour asking me questions about the Akatsuki." Deidara scoffed, "It's your own fault, yeah." I shot the blonde bomber a bewildered look, "How did you guess?" I asked.

Deidara smirked, "Because I know you Jissai, hm. You may be a prankster, but you are a hopeless romantic first and foremost, yeah. Besides, you just confirmed it." I cursed, I hadn't meant to do that. Stupid foolish me for falling for a obvious trap like that. Deidara inched closer and I glared at him, "You come any closer and I'll make sure you never have kids." I threatened darkly. Deidara paused briefly before scooting even closer, "You don't mean that, un." He said confidently. I tried to scorch him with my scowl, but made no move to kick him. I hated that he knew me so well.

Before I could contemplate the whether ending Deidara's reproductive years soon or not, I felt his arm go over my waist and his lips brush the side of my neck. I shoved him away, "I came here to sleep, Deidara, not make out." I didn't have to see in the dark to know he was pouting. It didn't take him long to regain his ego and attack my neck again, "Shouldn't I get some reward for letting you sleep here, un?" He purred. I was almost tempted to take him up on his offer, but held fast in the end, "Your reward is not being kicked out of the bed. If you know me at all, Deidara, you know to leave me alone when I'm tired." I snapped, but my heart wasn't in it. Deidara sighed and laid down beside me, he knew not to push me. I noticed that he didn't move his arm from my waist and I did nothing about it. I might as well give him something rewarding...

^o^

Super short, but hey, at least the chapters aren't super short like they used to be...

Flamer welcome to my domain!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Don't. Even. Think. About. It.

The OCs you've been reading about belong to the people who own them... Too lazy to type it all out.

Another sad chapter... gotta keep things somewhat realistic here. Warning: beyond this point there are liable to be tears... :'(

vvv

Deidara and I were fighting over something that I had already forgotten when Kisame stormed in. The shark-man looked positively livid, more angry than when I had slapped him across the face that one time, in his hands was a wad of papers. Katya followed, wide eyed and somewhat revolted. Kisame slammed the stack of papers down in front of me, cutting off whatever Deidara was yelling at me, and snapped, "Look, I don't really care if you prank me. But leave Katya out of this you little bitch!" I blinked at the crumbled stack, wondering what this had to do with me. Slowly I pushed his strong blue fingers out of the way to reveal very vulgar and poorly drawn pictures of poor Katya. I shot Kisame a look of disbelief, "And you think I would do such a thing?"

I wrinkled my nose at the slight smell of fish when Kisame leaned forward, his face inches from mine, "Who else could I suspect?" He growled. Katya pulled on his arm, whispering for him to stop making a big deal about it. I narrowed my eyes, "Look, Kisame, I only prank Akatsuki and that's because I want revenge on them for taking Deidara. I don't know who did it, but it wasn't me." Deidara smirked, "Glad you love me so much, un." He said and I shot him an irritated look, "Silence, I'm still mad at you." I ordered before turning back to Kisame, "Trust me Kisame, I would never hurt Katya or any of the girls. On my honor as a... former... Iwa nin." Kisame stood there blinking, not used to my serious side. I stood and left without another word. I could feel everyone's gaze following me out, wondering at the sudden change in my mood.

vvv

I sat there in the darkness of my room, staring blankly at the wall across from me. Slowly I reached into my shirt and tugged out a worn photograph. It was the only thing I had that brought with me when the Akatsuki had captured me, and only because I kept it on me at all times, tucked safely away, pressed against my heart. Holding the photograph in my lap, I swallowed. Four figures stood smiling as if there was nothing in the world that could happen to them.

I easily recognized the girl standing in the middle; she was bent over with one arm braced against her knee, the other on her hip in a sassy manner. She grinned out of the photo as if she knew a secret and wasn't going to tell without a price. Her black hair was cut short, barely brushing her jawline and her dark eyes were almost hidden by her low Iwa Hitai-ate. It was hard to believe that this girl had been me. A younger version of Deidara stood to the left, his arms crossed and his chin raised, as if daring the cameraman to comment. His hair was all down in the photo, his bangs still hiding his left eye. A smirk graced his face, even back then he was arrogant. Our sensei had his arm wrapped around Deidara's shoulders, grinning proudly of his star student, his free hand raised in a two fingered greeting. Like he actually cared for us.

But none of those faces mattered. The face I wanted to see was the on to the right of my photoed self. I gently rubbed my thumb over Kuu's chubby cheeks. His smile was full blown and carefree, unlike all his teammates' smiles. A large fist was raised in the air to show his enthusiasm, in the photo it looked like he was about to bash my head in with it. I gave a short humorless laugh at that observation. I knew Kuu would have never done that, my friend had been like a big teddy bear. I could always go to him with my problems, and he would cheer me up, no matter what had happened. I had always been able to rely on Kuu to help with my pranks and to laugh with me.

An unbidden tear escaped my eye and dropped onto the photograph, right on Kuu's face. Angrily I wiped it away before it could set in and ruin my friend's eternal face. Today I couldn't run to him like I used to with my problems. I couldn't laugh with him over the pranks I was pulling on the Akatsuki. More tears fell from my eyes, today...

Today was the day Kuu had died.

I whimpered and doubled over, hugging the photo to my chest, and let the tears I kept carefully hidden for most of the day break loose.

vvv

"Hey, anyone wonder what's up with Jissai-chan today?" Nami asked later that day. It had been almost two hours since the prankster had left the main room, and no one had heard from her since. Angel shrugged, "Maybe she's sick or something." Hidan grasped his necklace and said, "Oh Jashin I hope that's true. I hope she f***ing dies!" Jun Suina shot her boyfriend a look but didn't say anything. After Jissai's comment of Hidan being whipped Jun Suina tried to tone down on scolding him, just to prove to the dark haired woman that she was wrong. Katya, over the mysterious and very crude prank from earlier, mused, "She could be planning a major prank..." Katya couldn't help but enjoy Hidan's brief look of panic at the idea.

Hanna shook her head, "No, because Angel and Konan-san are still here... aren't they usually in on things?" Konan turned her attention on the conversation when she heard her name, having no clue what was going on, it was Angel who spoke, "Not if she's planning to prank Itachi and Leader-sama. We have no part in that." Itachi's outward expression didn't change, but Angel could feel her boyfriend tense up ever so slightly. Tori tapped her chin, "So... should we assume that's what she's doing?" She asked. At first no one answered, then Kisame spoke, "I volunteer Deidara to go check on her." The blonde, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, glared at Kisame, "Why me, un?" Deidara snapped. Sasori gave his partner what could be considered a glare, "She'll least likely attack you, idiot. Go." Deidara scowled at the red head, but did as he was told, however reluctantly.

vvv

When someone knocked on my door I shouted, "Go away!" My voice was hoarse from crying. There was a long pause, long enough that I thought the person had actually left, until Deidara spoke, "Jissai...?" I knew he could hear the rawness in my voice. "I said leave me alone!" I yelled back, but I knew there was nothing I could do to keep Deidara out now. As I expected, the blonde bomber cracked my door, peering in to make sure nothing was wrong, then he slammed it open when he noticed the state of my room and myself. I watched as his silver-blue eyes roamed from the broken glass to the shattered vase, from the overturned chair to the clothes thorn from their drawers and tossed across the floor. Then his eyes turned on me. I didn't need a mirror to know I looked like a nightmare.

"Jissai what-?" He started but cut off for the lack of words. I sniffed and turned my face away, I didn't want to face him. He was a reminder of what happened. In my bereft mind, Deidara was the reason why Kuu was dead. When Deidara had left, so did our sensei and that was why Kuu was dead, because no one had been able to save Kuu. I heard glass crunch under Deidara's feet as he took a step forward, but he stopped. I looked back at him as he reached down to grab a ball of paper from the ground. Slowly he smoothed it out to reveal the photo of our team. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Deidara slowly realized why that photo was so important. "It's today isn't it, yeah?" He whispered quietly. I didn't need to answer, it was obvious. Why else would I wreck my room?

The bed dipped as Deidara sat down. I clenched my fists, trying desperately not to burst into another round of tears again. We sat for a while, neither of us speaking. Finally Deidara sighed and asked, "Why didn't you tell me, un?" I shrugged, I knew that if I opened my mouth I would start sobbing again. In truth I really didn't know why I hadn't told Deidara. After all, Kuu had been his friend too. Maybe it was because I had gone for so long grieving for Kuu alone, I wasn't used to anyone else doing the same. Deidara held our old team picture between us. I glanced at those frozen smiles and bit my lip, feeling the rush of tears edging forward, just begging to be released. I looked away again, unable to hold the gazes from the picture, it was like they were accusing me.

"I remember this day, yeah..." Deidara said. I peeked at the blonde out from the curtain of my hair. He was staring at the picture with a look of longing. He huffed a short laugh, "The cameraman was so irritated because we kept goofing off at the last minute." I didn't laugh with him. I kept staring at the picture, tears pooling in my eyes. "It's your fault." I whispered numbly. Deidara shot me a surprised look, "Huh?" I glared at him, letting my grief come though in a form of anger, "If you hadn't run away, if you hadn't gotten fed up with the life of a Iwa ninja, Kuu wouldn't be dead! Don't think I don't know, Deidara... about how you wanted to better your art, so you took a jutsu forbidden to you. Did you even think of Kuu and me? We were your family and you dropped us for the sake of your stupid art! Because you left that shit of a sensei left too, seeing no use to continue to train with the team. You might as well killed Kuu with your own hands! BASTARD!" I yelled at him, tears pouring freely down my face.

With a sound of frustration I spun around, I pressed my fists to my eyes, as if to suppress the tears. Arms wrapped around me and I struggled to get shove Deidara away, but he wasn't letting go this time. "I'm sorry, un." He whispered quietly in my ear. I broke down and sobbed, turning to him and burying my face in his chest. I shouldn't have blamed him, I knew that. Some rational part of my mind knew that Deidara wasn't to blame, even if he was stupid to take the jutsu. Kuu had known the risks of accepting the mission that ended his life, he was fully aware of the fact. He had told me so before he died, along with the promise to keep the memory of our team alive. Kuu had died thinking that I was the only one left from our team, what would he do if he knew Deidara had been alive the whole time?

I took a deep shuddering breath, inhaling the scent of clay that always clung to Deidara. I knew what Kuu would have done. He would have laughed and made a joke; he wouldn't be caught up with revenge on his old teammate. I have never be able to forgive like Kuu did, to see someone and instantly throw all their past mistakes out without even thinking; but as I stood wrapped in Deidara's arms, I was ready to start trying.

^o^

I just might cry... Remind me never to listen to sad music and think about the start of school again. Because that really messes with my mood... URGH! I hate being bi-polar! At least the chapter ends on a happy note!

I don't know if I can handle it at the moment, but... Flame Friendly!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Only Jissai, no one else, not even the other OCs.

Ugh... why is it that every time a storm passes through our power goes out? This is the third time, I'm tired of it!

Oh and the only OCs that appear are Angel (you should know by now she doesn't belong to me) and Halo because I accidentally left her out in the last chapter, so she has a nice special appearance! Hope you like it, AkatsukiFreak31.

vvv

I banged on the door leading to my bathroom, "Deidara! Stop wasting time! I need in there too you know!" There was a growled curse then the sound of something crashing and a yelp. I groaned and rolled my eyes, pressing my forehead into the door's wood, I just hoped that Deidara hadn't made a big mess, the last thing I needed was to clean something up so early in the morning. Frustrated I kicked the door, "Come on, Dei..." I grumbled under my breath. This was exactly why I didn't like having Deidara spend the night in my room, he was a bathroom hog to the first degree.

Finally the door yanked open and I fell forward at the disappearance of the wood. My face landed in Deidara's chest. We stood there for a second frozen, until I pulled away with a glare, "Couldn't you have warned me?" I snapped. Deidara shot me a look as he slipped around me and back into my room, "How should I know you were leaning against the door, hm?" He asked as he sat down to put on his sandals. I stuck my tongue out at him before disappearing into the bathroom. While I was brushing my hair someone began banging on the door, "Jissai! Answer this door, now!" I poked my head out of the doorway, exchanging confused glances with Deidara. Angel sounded pissed beyond belief. The pounding continued until Deidara answered Angel's frantic knocking.

My friend stormed in, fury raging deep in her eyes, "I don't know how the hell you did it, BUT GO CLEAN UP THE DAMN HONEY IN ITACHI'S ROOM!" I blinked at her, "...Honey...?" I asked bewildered. Deidara frowned, "Jissai didn't leave her room yesterday, there was no way she could have done it, yeah." Angel whirled on him, "If she didn't do it then who did?" She snapped, then squinted at him, "Wait... you slept here last night?" Deidara rolled his eyes and left without another word. Angel turned to me, her face suddenly excited, "Does this mean you forgave him? Huh? Does it?" I sighed and finished brushing my hair before tying it back and entering my bedroom, "Somewhat. And on to the matter of the honey... what happened?"

Wrong thing to say, Angel's mood went from excited back to pissed, "Okay, I don't have a problem with you pranking the Akatsuki, I really don't, but don't you dare mess with my sleep, got that?!" I rolled my eyes, "I didn't do it. Trust me. I spent most of yesterday locked in my room." Before Angel could make a dirty reference of what I was doing in my room, Halo came in. _**"Jissai! Stop messing around with all these lameass jokes! I'm up to here with you!" **_Halo-as-Vivian growled, holding her hand up at eye level to show her tolerance. I threw up my arms, "I didn't prank anyone yesterday! I swear as a prankster I didn't do anything. Has it ever occurred to anyone that someone else might be doing this amateur pranks?! Really, I take pride in my gags for being complicated."

Halo snickered, "Only you would... But seriously, if you didn't do anything, who did?" The three of us exchanged looks. I held up a finger, "Well Katya was already pranked, so it can't be her, same as Hidan. And now Itachi and the two of you. I was in my room all day yesterday, Deidara can vouch for me. Who does that leave?" Halo and Angel exchanged looks, "Well, I doubt it was Jun Suina, she's too... proper to do something like that." Halo started. Angel nodded, "Yeah, Tori doesn't strike me as the type to prank either... so, all that leaves is Nami and Hanna." I narrowed my eyes, "We shouldn't act until we know for sure who it is though." Both girls nodded then Angel grinned at me, "So how was your night with Deidara?" She asked slyly. Halo, who had gotten caught up in the gossip about Deidara and me more than the other girls, squealed, "You did?! You have to tell us! Please please please please!" I sighed, there was no way I was going to tell them why Deidara really stayed with me last night, but I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of thinking I had slept with him.

^o^

Eh... sorry it's short, but I'm trying to keep the chapters length down, remember. I got into a long run for a while... oopsie.

Flamers welcome to my story, please leave a flame!


End file.
